Harry Potter y el comienzo de un guerra
by Darl Lady
Summary: La guerra se aproxima y una profecia sera cumplida
1. Recuerdos

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra**

I. Recuerdos

Pequeño Hangleton, aquel pueblo de no más de 300 habitantes, donde solo el murmullo de aire al pasar sobre las copas de los árboles rompía el silencio inusual que caía sobre el pueblo.

Regia sobre una colina la Mansión Riddle, donde años atrás lucia hermosa y majestuosa, pero ahora solo se mostraba siniestra y olvidada por el paso de los años.

Una grito de jubilo rompió el silencio de aquella siniestra mansión, donde un ser, maestro de las artes oscuras planeaba un oscuro plan…

-Por fin!!!!! Mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección y pronto podré destruir a ese mocoso que interfiere con mis planes -grito lleno de jubilo Lord Voldemort -Ahora que el vejete de Dumbledore murió podré apoderarme de todo!!!! Jajájajá!!!-.

-Mi señor, como piensa usted acabar con Potter? –exclamo su fiel seguidor colagusano.

-Oh muy sencillo mi querido colagusano –lentamente con pasos elegantes se acerco al hombrecillo calvo y con aspecto enfermizo que se agazapaba con temor en una esquina de la habitación-Tu mi querida rata escurridiza, averiguaras cual es el punto débil de Potter y lo atraeremos ya que sin la protección de Dumbledore y su tonta Orden caera como un mosca muerta ¿captas?-.

-Sssisi mi señor-respondió con temor el animago.

-Si no lo logras ya sabes lo que te pasara ¡ENTENDISTE! -grito con furia Voldemort.

-Si mi señor.

_Cada amanecer tengo una razón,  
mantenerme a salvo durante el día,  
y al anochecer no debo olvidar  
el agradecer de seguir con vida._

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en el condado de privet drive, un solitario muchacho de unos 17 años, pensaba en porque su vida era tan injusta, tumbado en su cama, miles de recuerdos lo atormentaban, pero la muerte de Dumbledore es la que mas le causaba esa sensación de vació.

Flash Back 

-Por favor…Severus…

Snape levanto la varita y apunto directamente a Dumbledore.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salio de la punta de la varita y golpeo al director en medio del pecho…

Fin de Flash Back 

_Yo ya sentí el dolor,  
puedo decírtelo,  
la experiencia hablará por mí.  
Son los tiempos de paz,  
de la serenidad,  
si te llevo conmigo  
no me siento cautivo_

Miro a su alrededor y observo su triste habitación con mirada ausente, libros regados por todo el piso, pergaminos a medir enrollar, tinteros vacíos, envoltorios de dulces de Honeydukes, al pie de su cama reposaba su baúl donde se podía observar su capa invisible, herencia de su padre, desparramada en el fondo del baúl, junto con su escoba de carreras, la saeta de fuego que le había regalado su padrino Sirius Black hace tiempo atrás.

_Soy futuro y ayer,  
si es que logro poner  
en tus manos mi vida,   
aunque sea por un día.  
Cada amanecer debo recordar   
que el equivocarme es ir aprendiendo_

Se le encogió el estomago al solo pensar en aquel hombre que fue un padre para el, y se le vino a la cabeza aquel momento, donde lo perdió…

Flash Back 

-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor! –le grito Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

El vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa en el rostro de su padrino, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo

El comprendió que no pasaría nada: Sirius solo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos….

Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció.

-¡SIRIUS! –grito-¡Sirius!

Fin del Flash Back 

En tan solo dos años perdió a dos hombres que eran parte esencial de su vida.

Lentamente se levanto de su cama y urgo en su armario, se sentó al pie de su cama con un álbum de fotografías entre sus manos.

_Es humano errar, pero espiritual  
el reconocer mis limitaciones,   
puedo pedir perdón,  
me hace sentir mejor,  
la experiencia hablará por mí…_

Pasaba cada hoja con una delicadeza de admirar, así duro 5 minutos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…

Flash Back 

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida   
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas   
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza   
de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas   
que me duelen al pensar   
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más   
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar... _

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño en los terrenos de Hogwarts, debajo de una haya se encontraban dos jóvenes Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley que intentaba con esfuerzos tomarle una foto a su novio.

-Vamos Harry solo será un foto – suplicaba la pelirroja a su novio.

-Gin sabes que no me gusta que me tomen fotos, demasiado tengo con Colin –recito el moreno con cansancio.- ¿Sabes lo que me hizo la ultimas ves? Me tomo una foto mientras me bañaba ¿lo puedes creer?

-Enserio? –Exclamo pensativa, y en un susurro dijo-Tengo que pedirle la foto…

-Gin!!! Te escuche-grito el moreno, fingiendo dolor.

-Yo no dije nada….Bueno esta bien…-exclamo la pelirroja con resignación dejando a un lado la cámara mágica.

-Esa es mi niña –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la sien y se recostaba en el tronco del haya mientras cerraba los ojos…

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte   
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte   
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca   
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios   
que se acercan susurrando   
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón   
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior _

Pasaron 5 minutos, y el moreno abrió los ojos.

-Gin, ¿Por qué todo esta tan silencioso? -dijo el moreno abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas.

¡¡¡¡¡FLASH!!!!!!

Se quedo a ciegas durante 10 segundos, mientras escuchaba una hermosa risa.

-Jaja caíste Harry!!! -canto la pelirroja mientras se echaba a correr.

-Ven aca pequeña diablo!!-grito mientras se levantaba y corría detrás de su novia.

No tardo ni 5 segundos en alcanzarla. Abrazándola por detrás la detuvo y la elevo unos centímetros de suelo.

-Bajame Harry!!! Jajaja –dijo mientras pataleaba.-Harry baj…

Unos labios aprisionaron los suyos con suma ternura y delicadeza, interrumpiendo su queja.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante para los dos jóvenes, solo existían ellos y su amor.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas   
abrir todas tus puertas   
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir   
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
y ver en tu rostro cada día   
crecer esa semilla   
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir   
aparcando el miedo a sufrir…_

Lentamente y con pesar se separaron unos centímetros, y sus miradas verde esmeralda y chocolate se encontraron. El joven junto sus frentes, suspirando al ver esa mirada que tanto amaba y soñaba.

-Te amo-susurro el joven -No se porque fui tan ciego, y no vi a la maravillosa mujer que tuve todo el tiempo enfrente de mi.

-Pero decidiste voltear y mirar a la bella e inteligente mujer que tenias frente a tus narices-susurro con un tono de broma

El joven rió mientras se separaba y sostenía la mano de la joven.

-Gin te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, pase lo que pase…

-Harry, no va a pasar nada, adem…

-Gin, tu bien sabes lo que podría suceder, solo promete que si me sucede algo, seguirás con tu vida y no dejaras que el dolor te hunda-recito con miedo

-Harry no digas tonterías, vas a ver que pronto toda esta guerra terminara...

-Gin!! Prométemelo

-Harry…

-Porfavor.

-Te lo prometo

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado, brindándose ese amor que los dos se tenían y nunca se perdería en esa oscura guerra que poco a poco se acercaba.

Fin del Flash Back 

Cerro el álbum, se levanto y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, cerro el armario y se topo con el espejo que descansaba en una de las paredes de su alcoba. Se acerco y observo su imagen, donde le devolvió la mirada un joven delgado, de cabello azabache indomable heredado de su padre, ojos verde esmeralda, herencia de su madre, que habían perdido su brillo y esa cicatriz tan famosa que reposaba en su frente.

Se revolvió el pelo y se sentó en el marco de su ventana. Un paisaje se mostró ante su mirada. Casas, todas del mismo estilo, enfiladas, donde se perdían en el horizonte.Se recostó en el marco, donde el sueño lo venció y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños donde todo se puede lograr.


	2. ¿Porque?

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

II. ¿Porque?

En la madriguera todo era un absoluto caos, los habitantes de esta no paraban ni siquiera para un breve respiro, la razón, el hijo mayor de los patriarcas de la casa se iba a casar el día de mañana. Y como de costumbre la Señora Weasley daba ordenes a sus 5 hijos.

-Ron hijo, ve a desgnomizar el jardín-grito la señora Weasley al menor de sus hijos.

El mencionado asomo su pelirroja cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Otra vez!!! Lo acabo de hacer hace tres días!!!-.

-Ya sabes que a esos condenados les gusta volver y tu padre no impide nada a veces hasta los ayuda a volver. Así que velo a hacer.-dijo todo eso tan rápido al momento que se agarraba el pecho para tomar mas aire y seguir dando mas ordenes.

En el jardín los gemelos hacían de las suyas, puesto que le hacían jugarretas a su hermano mayor Charlie.

-Hay que hacerle creer que se le rompió el pantalón ¡¡vale!!-susurro un entusiasmado Fred.

-Oh eres un genio hermanito-dijo George.

-Lo se-.

-Ok, preparado-.

-Preparado-.

-1…2…-.

Al momento que se agacho Charlie…

-3!!-

¡¡¡¡¡Crack!!!!!!

El pantalón de Charlie se rasgo, mientras que el mismo se levantaba velozmente y se tocaba el trasero.

-Ohhh los matare-chillo furioso Charlie, mientras se echaba a correr detrás de sus hermanos.

-Hermanito primero deberías de cambiarte los pantalones que ya se te están empezando a ver los chones jajá jajá-gritaron a coro los gemelos.

Hermione Granger y Ginebra Weasley (la menor de los 7 hermanos) miraban la persecución desde una ventana del segundo piso.

-Que haríamos sin esos dos que nos hagan olvidar en los tiempos que vivimos- exclamo una castaña.

-Es su naturaleza-respondió la pelirroja-recuerdo cuando convirtieron el osito de ron en una araña peluda jajaja- se carcajeo la pelirroja.

-Eso explica su fobia a las arañas-.

-Si, ahora ya sabes el porque de su ridícula actitud ante las arañas-.

Se quedaron en silencio, admirando el hermoso ocaso que mostraba el cielo bañando todo a su paso de dorado y rojizo.

-Gin, que te pasa?, desde que llegue te eh notado distante, y triste…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada la castaña.

La pelirroja dejo escapar un suspiro de dolor y cansancio que no supo disimular.

-No se de que me hablas Hermione, estoy perfectamente bie….-

-No me mientas Ginebra, te conozco demasiado bien y se que te sucede algo-.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y clavo su mirada chocolate en la castaña.-

-Te contare la razón, de mi comportamiento…sucedió el día del funeral de Dumbledore…-

Flash Back

Tristeza, dolor, vació en todos los corazones de los presentes, pues la comunidad mágica había perdido a un gran mago que fue temido por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero los mas cercanos a el, habían perdido a un amigo, un líder, a un padre para muchos.

-Oye Ginny…-Musito el moreno.-No podemos seguir saliendo juntos.Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Ella esbozo una triste sonrisa y replico:

-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿verdad?-

-Estas últimas semanas a tu lado han sido… como un sueño del que no quiero despertar-susurro el moreno.-Pero no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que cumplir, y debo cumplirlas solo.-

Se limitaron a verse a los ojos…

-Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos, a ti ya te utilizo de cebo, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.-

-¿Y si eso no me importara-replico Ginny.

-A mi si me importa-repuso Harry-Como crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral..y mas si yo fuera el culpable.-

-Nunca renuncie a ti.-

-Como me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntos…meses…años…tú y yo-

-Pero estabas más preocupado en salvar en mundo mágico-sentencio Ginny con una sonrisita.-Tal vez por esa razón me gustabas tanto.-

El moreno cabizbajo se puso de pie creyendo no soportar su propósito hacia la pelirroja, y se alejo sin rumbo fijo…

Fin del Flash Back

_If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?_

-Eso fue lo que… paso-susurro la pelirroja con los ojos inundados de amargas lagrimas.

La castaña la abrazo y dejo que llorara sobre su hombro.

-¿Porque Hermione? ¿Porque siempre se quiere hacer el héroe? ¿Porque?-la voz ahogada de Ginny se escucho desde el hombro de la castaña.

Hermione no sabia que responderle, solo se limito a mecerla como a una niña pequeña.

_On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining_

-Harry siente miedo, miedo a perder a otro ser querido-le susurro la castaña a la pelirroja-Miedo a perderte, si vieras lo feliz que se veía a tenerte cerca, nunca lo vi tan feliz, tan despreocupado-suspiro con una sonrisa y continuo-Harry solo quiere protegerte, ya sabes como es el, primero piensa en el bienestar de los demás que en su bienestar…-El siempre te amara en donde quiera que este-.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

Ginny se separo de Hermione, se limpio el resto de las lágrimas y la miro.

-Gracias Hermione, no se que haría sin ti-exclamo la pelirroja.

-Para eso están las amigas- exclamo sonriendo.-Bueno me voy, voy a ver en que le ayudo a tu mama y aver que esta haciendo tu hermano.-suspiro y se levanto.

-Ya deberían decirse los que siente los dos Hermione, el uno por el otro-dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-De que estas hablando..yo n-trato de defenderse la castaña.

-Aja como si me lo creyera, anda verle a ver el trasero a mi hermano jajaja-grito la pelirroja mientras la aventaba y le cerraba la puerta en las narices a la castaña.

_If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?_

Suspiro y camino de nuevo hacia su ventana, sonrió al ver que Charlie nunca había alcanzado a los gemelos, se recostó en el borde de la ventana. Miles de estrellas salpicaban la negrura del cielo. Admiraba todo ese espectáculo natural, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hermione, pero poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo, cerró los ojos imaginando aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto había soñando… Y así el sueño la venció por completo entrando al mundo de los sueños donde todo se es posible.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof..._

_Un verdadero amigo es aquel que te muestra el camino y te habla con la verdad, sin importar cuando duela…el que te da la mano cuando tienes un tropiezo…el que te da su hombro para que llores…el que te da consuelo cuando te perdiste en el camino…ese es un verdadero amigo._


	3. Sueños y una boda

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra**

III. Sueños y una boda.

En lugar muy lejos del mundo real, cuatro seres mantenían una discusión sobre algo que los tenía muy preocupados e inquietos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Esto se nos esta saliendo de nuestras manos-rugió el ser.

-Lo se, se nos viene encima la guerra y nuestro protegido todavía no sabe nada sobre su legado-exclamo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Debemos ir por el muchacho y traerlo-dijo una imponente voz.

-Lo se, per…-.

Un ser entro a la sala como una ráfaga de viento.

-¡¡¡Tenemos un problema!!!-exclamo agitado el mismo.

-¿Que sucede?-.

-Los demonios ya tienen en su poder a su protegido y lo tienen en el inframundo-rugió el angustiado el ser.

-Dios!!! Es mas grave de lo que me esperaba-exclamo el líder.

-Tenemos que ir por el muchacho-dijo una melodiosa voz.

-Esta misma noche iremos por el…-exclamo con firmeza el líder.

Un joven de cabellos indomables se aventuraba dentro del mundo de los sueños. Caminaba sin rumbo en un sombrío bosque, todo, absolutamente todo parecía estar sin vida en ese lugar. El miedo y la soledad invadieron todo su ser, pero aun así siguió su camino, camino con decisión y con pasos firmes por la única vereda que había en ese lugar, algo dentro de si mismo le decía que no debía temer, que la verdad llegaría pronto.

Pronto algo llamo su atención, a unos metros de allí una débil luz alumbraba la sombría vereda, cautelosamente se acerco a la extraña luz que al parecer provenía de una vieja espada, se agacho y con una mano temblorosa la tomo.

Una cegadora luz se propago por todo el lugar, el bosque parecía cobrar vitalidad y belleza, el joven regreso su mirada a la vieja espada y para su sorpresa, sus manos sostenía ahora una bella espada de empuñadura dorada con una bella esmeralda incrustada, recorrió con su mirada su larga y afilada hoja de plata que irradiaba una hermosa luz blanca que lo embriagaba de paz y armonía, miro con atención un sello que portaba el arma, dos espadas cruzadas y al fondo una silueta de lo que parecía ser un ángel y un dragón.

Una voz masculina hizo eco por todo el bosque:

-Bienvenido heredero…Bienve…-

-POTTER!!!!-rugió desde la planta baja la voz de tio Vernon.

El joven se sobresalto ante tal grito, suspiró con cansancio, y se levanto con pesadumbre.

-Que diablos querrá ahora-susurro.

Salio y bajo con lentitud.

En la cocina se encontraban los tres Dursley desayunando, Tío Vernon miraba el periódico que diariamente leía, Dudley posaba sus ojos de cerdito sobre su revista de boxeo profesional de peso completo y Tía Petunia cortaba minuciosamente el pomelo para su querido Duddy.

Harry se sentó y observo su desayuno, desde que la Orden de Fénix amenazo a los Dursley, su desayuno ya no era tan pobre.

Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y subió de nuevo a su cuarto.

El día de su cumpleaños había recibido una carta de Ron, donde la familia Weasley lo invitaba a la boda de su hijo mayor Bill y que lo irían a recoger ese mismo día.

Comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas esparcidas por toda la habitación, con un movimiento de varita limpio la jaula vacía de Hedwig, y con otro movimiento todas sus cosas se elevaron y se acomodaron limpiamente en su baúl.

Despego todos los afiches que había colgado en las paredes, levanto la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama y saco todas las cartas que guardaba allí.

Saco una camisa de su baúl y se quito la ropa de dormir…en un descuido se le resbalo de las manos la camisa y se agacho a recogerla, al incorporarse vio su espalda desnuda por el espejo y se le cayo el alma hasta los pies.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Un tatuaje descansaba en su espalda cerca de su hombro derecho, dos espadas cruzadas y al fondo una silueta de un ángel y un dragón.

-Un momento…ese emblema ya lo eh visto… ¿pero donde?-dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

-Claro es el sello que portaba la espada de mis sueños-exclamo triunfante-¿Pero que rayos hace ahí?-

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente se puso la camisa, tomo su varita, elevo su baúl y salio de la habitación.

Se asomo por las escaleras y vio a tres personas en la puerta: Remus Lupin, Tonks y su amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Hola compañero, ¿listo para irnos?- exclamo su pelirrojo amigo.

-Por supuesto!!!-Dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días Harry ¿Cómo estas?-dijo el licántropo.

-Buenos días profesor-

-Harry ya no soy tu profesor, y háblame de tu…, me haces sentir viejo, dime Remus-

-Lo siento Remus-exclamo apenado Harry, poso su mirada sobre Tonks que ese día llevaba el pelo rosa chicle-Hola Tonks-

-Hola Harry!!!-dijo regalándole un sonrisa al moreno.

-Bien mejor vamos, se nos hace tarde-exclamo el merodeador, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. Con un movimiento de varita desapareció el pesado baúl.

Salieron los tres visitantes mientras que Harry se volvió y vio a sus tíos que hacían un intento en vano de esconderse.

-Bueno… adiós-se volvió y atravesó la puerta por ultima ves en su vida.

-Bien Harry nos apareceremos en la madriguera ¿deacuerdo?-exclamo Remus.

-Deacuerdo, pero todavía no hago el examen-dijo confundido.

-Eso no importa ,en estos tiempos a nadie le preocupa eso,…bien concéntrate-

Harry se concentro en visualizar la madriguera y pronto volvió a sentir esa sensación de estar viajando por un estrecho tubo.

Pronto apareció frente a la madriguera, tres sonoros "Crack" le indicaron que sus acompañantes habían llegado.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Remus toco tres veces la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la señora Weasley.

-Oh ya llegaron, entren entren-se aparto para dejarlos pasar-¡Harry cielo! ¿Cómo estas? Pero mira lo delgado que estas- dijo mientras abrazaba al moreno.

-Hola señora Weasley-.

-Bien sube con ron para que vayas y acomodes tus cosas-

Lentamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿Y Hermione?, ¿ya llego?-pregunto el moreno.

-Si, llego hace tres días,…debe estar con mi hermana -

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar de la pelirroja.

Pronto llegaron a la colorida habitación del pelirrojo, donde cientos de afiches de los Chudley Cannons mostrando siete magos y brujas que portaban túnicas anaranjadas mostrando en sus pechos dos enormes "C" y una bala de cañón siendo disparada.

-¿Y como ah estado todo por aquí?-pregunto Harry.

-Estresante, mi madre se la ah pasado dando ordenes durante 3 días, ¡¡¡estoy harto!!!-recito Ron mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Bueno es de comprender, tu mama quiere que todo salga bie…-

-No dirías lo mismo si tu hubieras estado aquí-lo corto Ron.

Harry solo se limito a alzar los hombros.

Unas risitas interrumpieron la silenciosa habitación, dando paso a una castaña y una pelirroja.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a la dueña de sus ojos a solos unos centímetros de el.

-¡Harry llegaste! ¿Cómo has estado?-exclamo la alegre castaña.

-Hola Hermione, supongo que bien-dijo con tristeza, mientras la abrazaba.

-No te atormentes Harry, veras que pronto todo acabara-le consoló la castaña.

Harry la miro con gratitud, y poso su mirada verde-esmeralda sobre la pelirroja.

-Hola Gin-trato de sonar casual, pero un deje de tristeza lo traiciono.

-Hola Harry-susurro, devolviéndole la mirada con tristeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron, una serie de sensaciones brotaron desde lo mas profundo de sus corazones, pero la mas intensa era aquel amor que se tenia mutuamente.

Ambos, retiraron la mirada, lamentándose de su amor imposible.

-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos-exclamo nerviosa la castaña, consulto su reloj y grito-Merlín!! Ya solo faltan 2 horas, corre Ginny tenemos que arreglarnos.-jalo a la pelirroja y salieron apresuradamente del lugar.

-Mujeres-exclamo el pelirrojo-Bueno será mejor que hagamos lo mismo, si no, mi madre se pondrá a gritar como histérica.-

Se vistieron con sus túnicas de gala, azul rey para el pelirrojo y verde botella para el moreno. Se miraron en el espejo quedando satisfechos de su imagen.

Bajaron y encontraron a gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro.

Salieron a la fría noche, donde, pudieron admirar el bello altar que habían montado mediante magia. Cientos de sillas cuidadosamente acomodadas descansaban sobre el jardín de los Weasley, esperando a los invitados para la ceremonia.

Se sentaron en la segunda fila de adelante, reservada para la familia y amigos cercanos de los novios. Lentamente los invitados fueron acudiendo al lugar e iban ocupando su lugar.

Harry pudo observar que miembros de la Orden del Fénix arribaban al lugar. Al poco rato Hermione llego y se sentó al lado de Ron.

-Uff por mero y no llego-

Ron la miraba embobado, como si del cielo hubiera caído un ángel.

-Ron, ¿sucede algo?-exclamo la castaña.

-No, claro que no-se apresuro a contestar un sonrojado Ron-Te ves linda-susurro el pelirrojo aumentando su sonrojo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien-dijo sonrojándose también.

Harry observaba a sus sonrojados amigos con una sonrisa, realmente su amiga se veía hermosa con el vestido azul cielo que mostraba dejando su pelo castaño en suelto, dejo que se siguieran sonrojando mutuamente y dio una rápida mirada por todo el lugar, un nervioso Bill esperaba ansiosamente a su prometida a los pies del altar, mostraba las cicatrices que Greyback le había hecho meses atrás.

Pronto los músicos entonaron una melodía anunciando que la novia había llegado. Los invitados se pusieron de pie para observar mejor a la novia. Los hombres miraban embobados a la novia, que lucia un hermoso vestido tejido por hadas de bosque, su largo pelo estaba recogido en una coleta con una pequeña corona de rosas blancas. Caminaba lentamente hacia su futuro esposo, tomada del brazo de su padre, que era muy alto y unas canas se asomaban de su rubio pelo.

Cerrando la fila iban las damas de honor, Gabrielle Delacour y Ginny Weasley. Harry la miraba, -se ve tan hermosa-pensó. Lucia un sencillo vestido color durazno, -aun así se ve hermosa- su largo cabellos rojizo parecían llamas que danzaban junto la brisa nocturna.

Durante la ceremonia, Harry solo tenía ojos para su pelirroja, cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había concluido la ceremonia donde la novia pasaba a ser Fleur Weasley.

Los invitados felicitaban a los novios pasando después a unas mesas acomodadas y arregladas mágicamente donde mostraban esculturas de hielo de un hombre y una mujer tomados de las manos.

Los novios abrieron el baile, donde poco después algunos invitados los siguieron.

Harry se sentía abrumado y cansado de tanta gente.

-Ron voy a caminar- le anuncio el moreno.

-Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto su amigo.

-No, gracias tú acompaña a Hermione-

-Esta bien-

Se alejo, rumbo hacia el pequeño lago que poseían los Weasley, se sentó a orillas del lago junto a un árbol y observo la superficie del lago con mirada ausente.

-No creo que te quieras tirar al lago ¿verdad?-

El moreno se sobresalto y se levanto de un salto. Ginny lo observaba a unos cuantos metros de el con una leve sonrisa.

-No, no creo que lo haga-sonrió el moreno.

La pelirroja se acerco al moreno y juntos observaron el lago en silencio.

Pronto un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Harry se quito su túnica y lo paso por los hombros de la pelirroja.

Ginny le regalo una sonrisa, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse transmitiéndose esa necesidad de tenerse cerca, esa necesidad de sentirse, de amarse.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro; cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por su corazón, olvidándose que un guerra los acechaba cada día, que miles de personas eran asesinadas cada día; esa noche solo existía ese gran amor que se tenia, esa gran pasión nacía día y noche.

Sus labios se rozaron formando un beso desesperando pero sin perder ese toque de ternura. El moreno la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas hacia su cuerpo.Mientras que la pelirroja rodeaba el cuello de Harry acariciando el alborotado pelo del muchacho.

Pronto sus pulmones exigieron aire, y tuvieron que romper ese momento mágico que acaban de formar.

Abrieron los ojos y se miraron intensamente.

-Te amo- susurro Ginny.

-Yo también te amo- contesto Harry con voz ronca.

-Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?-exclamo temerosa la pelirroja.

-Gin, pronto acabe todo esto te prometo que estaremos juntos-

-Harry, yo quiero estar junto a ti y pelear junto a ti-

-Gin no quiero perderte-dijo con miedo Harry.

-Y si eso a mi no me importa-alzo la voz la pelirroja-

-Pues a mí si me importa y mucho-grito Harry- Por favor gin, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles-imploro el moreno.

Ginny bajo la cabeza, Harry la tomo suavemente de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Lagrimas inundaban los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Mi amor, te amo con todo mi alma, no soportaría perderte, tu me sacaste de ese abismo en el que me estaba hundiendo, tu me enseñaste a luchar por lo que se amaba, tu me enseñaste a volver a ver la luz cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi. Tú eres la única razón por la que me levanto todos los días, eres mi razón de vivir…-limpio el rastro de lagrimas que quedaron en el rostro de Ginny- No te quiero perder-susurro con desesperación.

Se fundieron en un abrazo desesperando, temiendo que si se soltaban fuera solamente un sueño, un sueño del que no querían despertar.

Una explosión sobresalto a los jóvenes, que los hizo volver a la realidad. Cientos de gritos sonaban desde la fiesta. Un resplandor verde inundo el lugar. Harry levanto la mirada y vio con terror que la marca tenebrosa se alza sobre sus cabezas.


	4. Un ataque y un angel guardian

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

IV. Un ataque y un ángel guardián.

Una lluvia de maldiciones, caían sobre el jardín de los Weasley. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hacían todo lo posible por proteger a los invitados.

Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody luchaban ferozmente y a su vez buscaban con ojos desesperados a Harry.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese muchacho?-exclamo Moddy moviendo para todos lados su ojo mágico.

Remus con dificultad logro esquivar una maldición.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, si no lo encontraran-dijo angustiado el licántropo.

Harry miro con angustia que la marca tenebrosa se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Miro a la pelirroja y percibió miedo en esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, entrelazo su mano con la de ella para tranquilizarla, pero el estaba igual que ella.

Desenvaino su varita y la jalo suavemente de la mano.

-Vamos Gin-

Corrieron hacia la madriguera y lo que vieron los dejo helados. La madriguera poco a poco era consumida por las fieras llamas que la reinaban.

-¡CRUCIO!-

La maldición iba directo hacia ellos. Harry abrazo a Ginny y conjuro un encantamiento escudo.

-¡PROTEGO!- la maldición choco y se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Bellatrix Lestrange apareció junto con otros cinco mortifagos enmascarados.

-Vaya vaya pero si es bebe Potter-recito con voz melosa - ¿Porque bebe Potter esta tan solo, sin sus guardaespaldas?, ¿acaso ya se cansaron de cambiarte los pañales?-pregunto Bellatrix fingiendo un puchero.

-Eso no te importa-respondió el moreno con odio.

-No seas insolente Potter-exclamo la mortifaga-No estas en posición de pelear ¿o si?-dijo señalando con la mirada a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso delante de la pelirroja protectoramente.

-Oh miren-exclamo con sarcasmo -Potter protege a su pobretona noviecita jajajaja.-

Harry solo cerró los puños con furia.

-¿Y mi querido primo? hace mucho que no lo veo-fingió estar buscando a alguien y sonrió con maldad- Claro ya lo recuerdo…ESTA MUERTO COMO EL VIL TRAIDOR QUE ERA-

-¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!-rugió con odio Harry.

La maldición le tomo por sorpresa golpeando de lleno a Bellatrix, quien soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Maldito Potter-jadeo Bellatrix, se levanto de golpe y levanto su varita.-se acabo el juego-

-AVADA KEDR…-

-BOMBARDA-exclamo el moreno.

La explosión abrió un boquete en el suelo, cientos de trozos de tierra salieron volando cegando a los mortifagos.

-Corre-le grito el moreno a la pelirroja.

Corrieron adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque. Una maldición impacto furiosamente en un árbol.

-¡¡POTTER!!-hizo eco la voz rabiosa de Bellatrix

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto el licántropo a Moddy.

Moddy reviso minuciosamente con su ojo mágico las orillas del bosque. Miro dos siluetas corriendo por el bosque, huyendo de lo que parecían ser seis mortifagos.

-Ya los vi-exclamo el auror echándose a correr rumbo al bosque.

Licántropo y auror penetraron el bosque en busca del pelinegro.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE A TU DERECHA!!!-grito Ron.

Una maldición iba impactar en el costado derecho de la castaña.

-¡¡PROTEGO!!-rugió la castaña con fiereza extinguiendo la maldición por completo.

-Maldita sangre sucia, ahora veras-rugio furioso el mortifago-¡¡CRUCI...-

La castaña contraatacó-¡¡DEPULSO!!-el mortifago salio volando estrellándose en un árbol, cayendo de cara al piso.

-¿Estas bien Herm?-exclamo preocupado el pelirrojo acercándose a la castaña.

-Si, estoy bien Ron-dijo la castaña viendo al pelirrojo, sus miradas se encontraron, sintiendo mil mariposas recorrer todo su ser.

-¡¡Gubraith!!-susurro el mortifago desde el suelo cayendo inconsciente esta vez.

El hechizo le dio en el dobladillo de la túnica del pelirrojo, donde brotaron llamas.

-¡¡Ron!! Tu túnica, se incendia-ambos miraron que pequeñas llamas chamuscaban la túnica del pelirrojo.

-¡Diablos!-recito el pelirrojo, apunto a las llamas y recito-¡Glacius!- un rayo blanquecino rodeo las llamas tratando de extinguirlas pero no lo logro.

-Pero que…-exclamo contrariado Ron.

-Ron es fuego eterno, no lo podrás extinguir con nada-

Las llamas poco a poco avanzan decididas a quemar todo a su paso, donde los ojos del pelirrojo las veían con terror

-Quitate la tunita Ron, rápido-

El pelirrojo se quito la túnica con rapidez, arrojando la túnica al piso. Los dos jóvenes observaron como poco a poco las llamas consumían con furia la túnica.

-Rayos, me la había regalado mis hermanos-quien miraba con pesar lo que quedaba de su túnica.

La castaña se acerco y lo tomo del brazo mirando las cenizas de la túnica.

-Lo bueno es que estamos bien-

Una nueva explosión los hizo volver a la realidad, y adentrarse de nuevo a la batalla.

-¡¡Potter, no huirás de nuevo!!-exclamo mientras subían una cuesta.

Otra maldición impacto en el piso haciendo que el moreno se resbalara y soltara la varita, trato de levantarse pero su pie se había atascado en unas piedras.

-¡¡Harry!!-grito la pelirroja. Quizo bajar de nuevo, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-No Ginny, quédate ahí-le ordeno Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que ya te cansaste tan pronto Potter, jajajaja-exclamo mientras se agachaba a su lado e indico con la mirada a sus acompañantes que fueran por la pelirroja.

-Aléjate de mi maldita asesina- susurro con odio.

-Se acabo tu jueguito Potter- exclamo apuntando al corazón del moreno.

-Aquí esta-dijo un mortifago aventando al suelo a la pelirroja.

Bellatrix se levanto y miro a la pelirroja y la tomo de los cabellos y la obligo a ver a Harry.

-Ahí esta su gran Harry Potter, que no es mas que un débil y fracasado…no es mas que un mocoso miedoso-le susurro al oído la mortifaga.

-¡¡Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver!!-grito el moreno.

Bellatriz la azoto con furia al piso y le apunto con su varita.

-¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!-

El rayo nunca llego a su objetivo, se había quedado congelado a centímetros de la pelirroja.

-Pero que diablos-exclamo con furia Bella.

Un hombre había aparecido a unos metros de ellos, portaba una poderosa espada y su rostro era tapado por una capucha blanca.

Lentamente se levanto la capucha dejando ver su sabio rostro: de cabellos dorados y ojos amarillentos que poseían una gran sabiduría. Dejo caer por completo la túnica dejando ver una armadura de oro blanca que portaba en dorado el emblema que Harry había visto en sus sueños: Dos espadas entrecruzadas y al fondo un ángel y un dragón.

El extraño desplegó dos enormes alas blancas que sobresalían de su fuerte espalda.

Recorrió con su mirada la escena que tenia enfrente. Y poso su sabia mirada en Harry y hizo una leve reverencia dejando aun mas confundido al moreno.

-Quien osa a desafiar al heredero celestial.-dijo con furia el ser

-¿Quien diablos eres tu?-exclamo Bella alzando su varita dispuesta a atacar al extraño ser.-CRUCIO!!-

La maldición iba directo hacia el ser pero con un movimiento de mano la maldición exploto a centímetros de llegar a su destino. Levanto su mano y la varita de Bella se hizo cenizas.

Los mortifagos atemorizados levantaron sus varitas, pero con otro movimiento de mano se hicieron cenizas.

Los mortifagos acobardados quisieron huir pero el ser los desmayo al instante.

Miro con odio los cuerpos desmayados de los mortifagos y se volvió para observar a los dos jóvenes.

Harry abrazo a Ginny y la protegió del ser.

-No tengáis miedo-dijo el ser con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres?-exclamo con desconfianza el moreno.

-Mi nombre es Mikael, soy el ángel de la sabiduría y guardián del aire-se presento el ángel guardián.- tu eres Harry Potter, ángel de luz y guardián de los elementos.


	5. Lo que un dia fue mi hogar

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

V. Lo que fue un día mi hogar.

Harry Potter no podía creer lo que había escuchando de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué?-respondió con incredulidad.

Mikael desenfundo su espada y se la tendió al moreno.

-Mira el escudo-señalo el ángel.

El moreno miro detenidamente la espada de plata y oro que tenia entre sus manos. A lo largo del filo de la espada rezaba una sola palabra "Aeris".

-Es aire en latín, nosotros tenemos como lengua base el latín-explico Mikael.

Harry regreso su atención a la espada y observo aquel escudo que reposaba en la empuñadura de la espada: dos espadas entrecruzadas y un dragón y un ángel al fondo.

-Yo vi en mis sueños un espada igual a esta, y… ese emblema-confeso el moreno, devolviendo la espada a su dueño

-Y lo tienes tatuado en la espalda, ¿cierto?-lo cuestiono.

Harry instintivamente se toco donde descansaba el tatuaje que había descubierto ese misma mañana.

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron el silencio de la noche, Harry instintivamente alzo su varita y abrazo con mas fuerza a Ginny. De las sombras aparecieron Remus y Moddy.

Harry suspiro con alivio al ver a dos miembros de la orden.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿están bien?-pregunto con preocupación el licántropo.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras Remus ayudaba a Harry a pararse.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de la presencia del ángel. Un crujido los alerto eh hizo que por primera vez miraran al guardián.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Moddy con su ya característico tono desconfiado.

Pero Remus no cabía en su asombro, frente a el tenia a un mismísimo ángel, un ser mitológico con gran poder que hace siglos que, no se veía uno.

-No puedo creerlo-susurro asombrado el licántropo-Eres un ángel, pero creí que todos estaban extintos-

El ángel lo miro y suspiro de dolor.

-Hubo una batalla…una batalla donde muchos ángeles fueron asesinados, mi familia entre ellos-Mikael bajo la cabeza y apretó con furia su espada- Los pocos que sobrevivimos tuvimos que escondernos…y mantener nuestra identidad en secreto.-volvió alzar su mirada llena de dolor y coraje.

Todos guardaron silencio respetando y compartiendo el dolor del aquel ángel.

-Lo siento mucho-susurro el moreno-se lo que es perder familia-confeso, aferrándose mas a la mano de la pelirroja.

-Lo se joven Potter, se por el dolor que has pasado, pero ese dolor, nos hace fuertes cada día, nos da fuerza, coraje y valor para enfrentar las cosas.-dijo, posando su fuerte mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Moody inspeccionaba los cuerpos desmayados de los mortifagos, los reviso, amordazo y amarro con un simple hechizo eh hizo que levitaran rumbo a la madriguera.

-Creo que es mejor regresar, hablaremos con más calma en la madriguera-anuncio el licántropo, invitándolos a regresar.

El cielo albergaba miles y miles de estrellas de diferentes tamaños y formas; donde muchas formaban pequeñas o grandes constelaciones y otras simplemente miraban solitarias la batalla que se había dado esa misma noche.

Harry alzo la mirada y una fuerte punzada de dolor cruzo en su corazón. La madriguera, ese humilde hogar donde se había sentido como uno más de la familia, donde había recibido ese cariño que tanto anhelaba desde pequeño, estaba en un estado deplorable, las malditos mortifagos había hecho de las suyas. Algunos muros se mantenían en pie derrochando fortaleza y valentía ante tal agresión que habían recibido.

Amargas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, Ginny escondió su pálido rostro en su cuello tratando de no ver esa deplorable visión, la abrazo y beso con amor, la frente de la pelirroja.

Mikael veía con tristeza a la gente congregada alrededor de los escombros, algunos veían con dolor y otros con rabia el desastre que había causado esa absurda guerra; no entendía el ¿porque pelear por poder?, miro de nuevo a la gente, esa gente solo peleaba por un futuro mejor para sus familias.

Miro el cielo tratando de buscar consuelo, las estrellas alumbraban a los presentes tratando de consolarlos y de calmar el dolor y tristeza de sus corazones.

La familia Weasley miraba desolada lo que un día fue su hogar, todavía no comprendían como esa noche paso de ser feliz a ser una masacre.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a retirarse no sin antes ofrecer su ayuda a los Weasley.

Al cabo de unos minutos, solo quedaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los habitantes de la casa.

La señora Weasley lloraba con amargura al ver lo escombros de lo que fue su hogar, su esposo, Arthur Weasley, trataba de consolarla y consolarse a si mismo.

Los gemelos, miraban con tristeza donde fue su habitación, donde cajas de sus inventos, hechas cenizas mostraban lo que parecían ser sombreros desilusionadores y orejas extensibles.

Ron Weasley tenía una mirada ausente y mirada vacía y su rostro pecoso carecía de sentimientos, Hermione Granger solo le sostenía su mano dándole a entender que estaba ahí a su lado.

Ginny Weasley se aferraba al pecho de Harry, en su pecoso rostro se observaban residuos de lagrimas, el moreno acariciaba con ternura algunos rizos de la pelirroja. Levanto un poco la vista, donde a unos metros lejos de el, algunos de los miembros de la Orden, liderados ahora por la Profesora McGonagall, platicaban con Mikael, al parecer la Profesora conocía de hace tiempo al ángel.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Remus se acerco al moreno que tenia a Ginny sobre su pecho, y al parecer se había quedado dormida, lo tomo suavemente del hombro, anunciando su llegada.

-Debemos irnos Harry, aquí no es seguro-le susurro al moreno.

-¿Que hay de Mikael?-quiso saber que pasaría con lo de su supuesto legado.

-Hablaremos con más calma en Grimmauld Place-le corto el licántropo.

Harry miro a Remus con ojos brillosos y contesto:

-No volveré ahí Remus,…no quiero volver-

-Harry se que te duele, a mi también me duele volver allí, pero ahí es mas seguro, …para todos-suplico el licántropo. Harry lo miro unos segundos y asintió apresumbrado.

-Despiertala, nos iremos en unos minutos.-exclamo, mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Harry lo miro irse rumbo a los señores Weasley y volvió a fijar su vista en la pelirroja que dormía entre sus brazos.

-Gin, despierta-acaricio con lentitud su naricita pecosa y sonrió cuando arrugo la nariz en señal de protesta.

-Mfmfmf-se quejo la pelirroja aferrándose mas al cuerpo del moreno.

-Vamos tenemos que irnos-volvió a insistir Harry.

Se levantaron y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Bien nos apareceremos afuera del número 12 de Grimmauld Place-anuncio Moody moviendo como loco su ojo mágico tratando de detectar algún intruso.

En un segundo una docena de CRAKS, anunciaron que habían desaparecidos los demás.

Mikael había desaparecido en un torbellino de luz amarillenta junto a la Profesora McGonagall.

Solo quedaron Harry, Ginny y Remus.

-Bien hora de irnos, Harry ayudaras a Ginny a desaparecerse-dijo el licántropo.

Harry asintió y abrazo a Ginny, miro por última vez las ruinas de la madriguera y desapareció del lugar, dejando atrás donde algún día fue su hogar.


	6. Grimmauld Place

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

_VI. Grimmauld Place._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión Black. Una pequeña explosión anuncio que Remus había aparecido a su lado, provocando que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius chillara como loca.

-Malditos monstruos, traidores a la sangre ¡¡FUERA DE MI CASA, ENGENDROS!!-

Remus corrió hacia el retrato y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal cerró las cortinas, cesando así los gritos.

Remus se recargo en la vieja pared, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

- Bueno…, sus cosas están arriba,…. vayan a descansar un poco-les aconsejo Remus.

-Pero creí que todo se había hecho cenizas-Harry creyó que todas sus pertenencias se habían perdido; la capa de su padre, el mapa del merodeador y su saeta de fuego eran las cosas que mas le dolieron haber perdido.

-Logramos rescatar muchas cosas antes de que la casa se derrumbara por completo-respondió el merodeador.-Ahora suban y descansen un poco, les avisare si hay noticias-les informo Remus. Se giro listo para entrar a la reunión, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Remus, quiero asistir a la reunión -dijo el moreno con firmeza.

-Harry, ya hemos hablado sobre esto-dijo en tono cansado.

-Remus, ya no soy un niño al que deben de estar cuidando…. Y lo sabes-exclamo el moreno.

Remus lo miro y suspiro con resignación. Cerró los ojos, viajando de nuevo por sus vagos recuerdos, y visualizo a Harry de un año jugando en la alfombra con su perrito de peluche que le había regalado Sirius. Sonrió y abrió sus cansados ojos, miro cuanto había crecido Harry, ya no era aquel niño que jugaba con su perrito de peluche, sino un hombre que luchaba por su vida y por la de los demás.

Lo miro con orgullo y lo tomo por los hombros.

-Ya no eres un niño, eso lo se-en su cansado rostro surco un sonrisa melancólica- y al parecer no me había dado cuenta, cuanto habías crecido.-miro al moreno y suspiro-Creo que los demás estarán deacuerdo conmigo, pero…Molly…no quiero pensar como se pondrá. –dijo regalándoles una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes.

-Gracias Remus-le regalo una sonrisa de gratitud.

-No hay de que Harry,…bueno deberíamos entrar ya-invitando al moreno a entrar.

Harry asintió y se giro hacia la pelirroja, y le susurro al oído.

-Les contare todo arriba, te lo prometo.-acaricio con cariño la mejilla de la pelirroja quien le regalo una sonrisa. Remus los veía desde el umbral de la puerta, como le recordaban tanto a James y Lily, era como viajar tiempo atrás y ver a sus dos amigos tomados de las manos bajo la sombra de un gran haya.

-Remus, ¿entramos?...Remus!-

La voz del moreno había sacado a Remus de sus pensamientos, miro las escalaras por donde minutos atrás había subido la menor de los Weasley

-Si, si vamos.-dijo ausentemente el merodeador.

La pequeña sala albergaba algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, algunos todavía conservaban hollín en sus rostros que en sus miradas albergaban cansancio y derrota. Otros murmuraban entre ellos y debes en cuando lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia Mikael, quien conversaba tranquilamente con McGonagall quien lucia preocupada.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don´t know where it goes  
But it´s home to me and I walk alone._

Harry entro junto con Remus, ambos se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Harry dio un rápido vistazo entre los presentes; frente a el Kingsley Shacklebolt revisaba papeles al parecer del ministerio, puesto que llevaban el escudo de este.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I´m the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone…_

Había algunos miembros que todavía no conocía o simplemente no se acordaba de ellos.

Noto la ausenciade dos aurores: Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks, talvez su ausencia se debía a los mortifagos capturados.

A unos cuantos asientos, el Señor Weasley tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del muro, lucia mas cansado de lo habitual, y sobre sus manos sostenía un vaso de Whisky de Fuego sin terminar. A su lado la Señora Weasley lloraba en silencio, donde, amargas lágrimas recorrían lentamente el rostro de la mujer.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that´s beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

Le dolía verlos así, "ellos simplemente no se merecían esto"- pensaba el moreno.

Miro de nuevo al Señor Weasley, que miraba el contenido del vaso perdido en sus pensamientos, talvez tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de ahogarse.

Sintió un enorme odio correr por sus venas expandiéndose así, por todo su cuerpo.

Y se juro así mismo acabar con todos esos malditos que solo provocaban miedo, tristeza y soledad, y juro que acabaría con todo eso aunque perdiera la vida en ello.

_I´m walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

Una suave ventisca revolvió los cabellos de los presentes, provocando sorpresa entre ellos, puesto que no había fuente de ventilación alguna en la sala.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos?!!-Kingsley buscaba la procedencia de la corriente.

Remus se volvió hacia el moreno y lo observo extrañado, los ojos verdes del joven habían cambiado de color platinado casi blancos, su mirada era de odio y venganza, y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, reposaban en la dura superficie de la mesa.

_Read between the lines  
What´s fucked up and everythings all right  
Check my vital signs to know I´m still alive  
And I walk alone..._

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-Remus lo había tomando por los hombros, tratando de despertarlo de su letargo.

La ventisca cada ves era mas rápida y feroz que, recorría velozmente el lugar, pero si llegar a lastimar a los congregados.

-¡¡HARRY!!-Remus seguía insistiendo, mientras lo zarandeaba.

Mikael veía sorprendido el poder que podía desplegar el moreno. Se levanto de un salto al observar que iba empeorando la situación.

Remus seguía desesperadamente zarandeando al moreno, sin señales de triunfo.

-Hágase a un lado-le ordeno el ángel con voz ronca.

Remus dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dejándole el lugar libre al guardián.

Mikael alzo el brazo quedando a unos centímetros de la cara del moreno. Y susurro unas palabras en idioma desconocido. Un rayo rodeo al moreno formando un escudo a su alrededor, poco a poco la ventisca fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta extinguirse por completo.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a ser verdes, se sento con pesadez sobre la silla demostrando su cansancio ante tal demostración de poder.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-le cuestiono preocupado el licántropo.

El moreno levanto con pesadez la mirada y lo observo.

-Si…creo que si.-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-No lo se… solo estaba pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado y…-

-Sentiste como una fuerza en tu corazón que luchaba por salir ¿cierto?-Mikael lo miraba desde una esquina de la sala.

-Si…, no se como explicarlo, sentía un gran poder que se expandía por todo mi ser…luchando por ser liberado-

Todos escuchaban atentamente al moreno sin perderse detalle de la conversación.

-Potter, hay algo que debes saber, es sobre tu pasado y tiene que ver con la visita de Mikael-Minerva McGonagall, tomo aire antes de continuar-Eres ……Eres un ángel Guardián…

_I walk alone…_


	7. La historia de un angel

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

VII. La historia de un ángel.

-Potter, hay algo que debes saber, es sobre tu pasado y tiene que ver con la visita de Mikael-Minerva McGonagall, tomo aire antes de continuar-Eres ……Eres un ángel Guardián…

Los presentes miraban con sorpresa a Minerva McGonagall, mientras que Moddy, que recién llegaba, los veía desde el marco de la puerta con mira incrédula.

-De que estas hablando Minerva, los ángeles nacen con poder e inmortalidad, además desarrollan alas, yo no le veo ningunas alas a Potter o ¿acaso son invisibles?-declaro Moddy con sarcasmo.

-Alastor!!!-exclamo en tono amenazante McGonagall. Moddy camino a paso lento y ocupo su lugar a lado de Lupin, hurgó en el interior de su abrigo en busca de su botella y se llevo un trago a la boca.

-En el caso del joven Potter, muy especial debo decir, sus poderes tardaran en desarrollarse, pues magia oscura, producida por Lord Voldemort, retiene sus poderes de ángel.-explico con paciencia y sin muestra de molestia el Ángel.

Harry miraba atentamente a Mikael, quien se giro hacia el moreno y le sonrió. Harry le regreso la sonrisa y se giro con Remus quien lucia pensativo.

-¿Y como llegas a la conclusión de que Potter es un ángel?-interrogo Kingsley.

-Los ángeles siempre tiene un tatuaje que los identifica-interrumpió Remus saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, así es-aprobó Mikael. Se levanto un poco el peto y en su hombro derecho lucia el emblema de los ángeles.

Harry miraba con asombro el fuerte hombro de Mikael.

-Harry, si fueras tan amable de mostrar tu hombro-pedio al moreno Mikael.

Harry se bajo un poco la holgada camisa, herencia de su primo, y mostró el mismo tatuaje que portaba Mikael.

-Increíble-murmuro Kingsley.

Todos los presentes miraban con asombro, los sollozos de la Señora Weasley habían cesado, ya que miraba con asombro el reluciente tatuaje.

Remus miraba al moreno con una leve sonrisa y una extraña mirada en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Qué sucede Lupin?-pregunto Moddy.

-No lo se, siempre percibí que Harry tenia una extraña esencia, muy pura a decir verdad, un gran poder para ser tan joven.-declaro el licántropo.

-Pero, los ángeles siempre heredan sus poderes, de padres a hijos. Como es posible de que Potter sea un ángel siendo que sus padres nunca lo fueron.-replico Moddy.

Toda la estancia se lleno de murmullos.

-¡Silencio! ¿Quién dijo que no lo fuera?-exclamo McGonagall levantándose de un salto.

Harry velozmente levanto su mirada hacia la profesora.

-¿Qué?-dijo el moreno con asombro-¿Quiere decir que si lo fueron?

McGonagall suspiro y ocupo de nuevo su lugar.

-Así es Potter-dijo con voz ausente-Tu madre fue una ángel.

Todos habían quedando inmóviles e incapaces de emitir algún sonido.

-¿Qué?... ¿Es una broma?-pregunto el moreno, todo eso se parecía a los tontos programas de televisión que veía Dudley todas las tardes, donde engañaban a la gente con bromas de mal gusto.-Porque si la es… no me causa gracia-

McGonagall abrió la boca preparada para reprender al moreno, pero el ángel le gano la palabra.

-Potter, tu madre fue una fantástica mujer y una excelente aprendiz.-declaro con melancolía Mikael.-La conocí cuando tan solo tenia 11 años, justo antes de que ingresara al colegio.-lagrimas cristalinas comenzaban a brillar en los amarillentos ojos de Mikael….

Flash Back 

Una pequeña niña de ojos esmeraldas miraba con fascinación como el alba daba paso a pequeñas estrellas que brillaban con todo su esplendor en el firmamento.

Entre sus manos sostenía con cariño a su osito de peluche que lucia viejo y desgastado, por tantas aventuras vividas con su pequeña dueña de rojizos cabellos.

A su lado una carta cerrada con un elegante sello impreso donde se podía admirar un águila, una serpiente, un tejon y por ultimo un león, que juntos abrazaban una gran H; descansaba sobre la desgastada mesa.

Para la niña no era sorpresa que fuera una bruja, en la escuela la llamaban "niña rara" y su hermana Petunia decía que era un mounstro.

En ciertas ocasiones sus poderes se salían de control provocando accidentes o citatorios por parte de la escuela.

Una lagrima surco el triste rostro de la pequeña Lily Evans, hace dos días había perdido a una de las pocas personas que la amaba y comprendía, su madre.

Apretó con fuerza al osito y lo arrojo con furia al piso.

Una suave ventisca alboroto la pelirroja cabellera de la niña., quien se acurruco en el marco de la ventana apoyando su cabeza en el frió vidrio mientras susurraba con cansancio:

-¿Mami porque me dejaste? Porque…-

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Una suave luz inundo el lugar dando paso a una mujer de pelirrojos cabellos y ojos verdes iguales a los de la pequeña y a su lado un hombre fuerte de ojos amarillentos y dorados cabellos miraba con tristeza a la pequeña. La mujer se acerco al pequeño bulto que yacía en la ventana y acaricio con ternura su rostro.

-Mi pequeña, no llores mas- le susurro la mujer.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" que repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

La pequeña miro a la mujer y la abrazo con fuerza mientras cientas de lágrimas corrían libremente por todo su rostro.

-¡¡¡Mami has vuelto!!!-

-Si mi ángel, pero solo venia a despedirme…de ti-susurro la mujer.

-No mami no me vuelvas a dejar…¡¡¡ No me dejes!!!...-suplico la pequeña, mientras la abraza con más fuerza.

-Mi amor mi tiempo se ha acabado, y nunca vas a estar sola, siempre estará velando por ti y siempre estaré en tu corazón y tú en el mío…mi pequeño angelito-

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.   
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.   
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

La pequeña se percato de la presencia de un extraño y le pregunto intrigada a su madre:

-¿Quién es el mami?-pregunto la pequeña señalando al hombre de ojos amarillentos que miraba la escena desde una esquina de la habitación.

-El es Mikael mi pricensa y el cuidara de ti?-

La pequeña observo detenidamente al extraño, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Es un ángel mami?... ¿Es mi ángel guardián?-pregunto con ilusión la pequeña.

Mikael se acerco a la pequeña y acaricio el rostro de la pequeña.

-Así es pequeña soy un ángel y siempre estaré cuidando de ti…porque eres un angelito al igual que yo.-

La pequeña abrió los ojos de sorpresa y una sonrisa surco su joven rostro.

-¿Es cierto mami?-pregunto la pequeña.

-Claro que si mi amor, eres un ángel, y por eso eres especial-explico la madre, acariciando con cariño los cabellos de su hija.

-¿Y voy a tener alitas como los ángeles?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

-Así es, pero eso será cuando seas mayor pequeña.-declaro el ángel.

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.   
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

La pequeña pelirroja cabeceaba en los calidos brazos de su madre mientras esta le tarareaba una canción. Pronto la pequeña callo en un profundo sueño. Su madre la acostó cuidadosamente en su cama y la arropo como solía hacer antes.

-Duerme bien pequeña y nunca me olvides-susurro su madre acariciando el pelirrojo cabello de su hija.

-Es hora de irnos Ava-anuncio Mikael.

-Si, prométeme que las cuidaras Mikael-rogó la Ava.

-Te lo prometo, la protegeré con mi vida-

-Gracias-y bajo esa promesa los dos desaparecieron bajo un rayo de luz.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.   
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.   
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,   
seguir nuestro viaje. _

_Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Fin del Flash Back 

-Dos años después, volví y la lleve a un lugar mas seguro ya que comenzaron los ataques de Lord Voldemort-los presentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-Comenzé a enseñarle como controlar los elementos y poco salieron sus alas-los ojos de Mikael brillaban con intensidad por los recuerdos de su pequeño angelito.

-Cuando se graduó del colegio y se caso con James Potter y te tuvieron a ti Harry.-dijo mirando al moreno.-Pero tuvieron que esconderse, pues estaban amenazados por Voldemort-suspiro y continuo-les dije que yo los escondería hasta que todo esto pasara, pero Lily se negó, poco después uno de nosotros nos traiciono y se unió a los demonios, fue un ángel caído-

-Pero ¿porque los traiciono?-pregunto el moreno.

-Por poder y venganza-respondió el ángel-Damon se enamoro de tu madre, pero ella solo tenia ojos para tu padre y eso aumento el odio de Damon, y juro vengarse de tu madre y su descendencia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tratara de vengarse de Potter?-cuestiono Moody.

-Así es- respondió Mikael.-Por eso debes de aprender a utilizar tus poderes y yo te ayudare a ello.-respondió Mikael

-Por eso Potter partirás con Mikael para comenzar tu entrenamiento-anuncio McGonagall.

Harry asintió con aire ausente.

-Bien creo que hemos concluido por hoy.-anuncio McGonagall.

Hubo un revuelo de sillas por parte de los miembros de la Orden, muchos continuaban comentando sobre lo hablando en la reunión.

Harry se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida. Observo que al pie de la escalera Mikael y McGonagall hablaban en secreto, el ángel se percato de su presencia y le mostró una sonrosa amable, en cambio McGonagall lo mando a dormir.

Subió con lentitud las escaleras tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido posible para no despertar la ira de la madre de Sirius.

Todavía no lograba asimilar que su madre había sido un ángel y el lo seria.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron y la abrió en silencio, la habitación permanecía en penumbras al parecer sus amigos lo había estado esperando pues en el piso se observaba un tablero de ajedrez mágico sin terminar. Se saco los zapatos y se sentó en su cama a su lado los ronquidos de su amigo rompían el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Se acostó y ni se molesto en cambiarse. Poco a poco el sueño lo venció y lo envolvió en un sueño intranquilo.


	8. Un adios y la partida hacia ¿Mi hogar?

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

VIII. Un adiós y la partida hacia ¿Mi hogar?

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban calidamente invitando a un joven de oscuros cabellos a empezar un nuevo día, el día de su partida.

En su cansada cabeza se agolparon los recuerdos de la noche anterior, ese mismo día partiría hacia su destino. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro durante un rato el techo perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuantos acontecimientos habían sucedido en una sola noche. Sorpresa, odio, coraje, miedo, tristeza, amor…cuantos sentimientos había sentido esa noche.

Noto los ligeros ronquidos de su pelirrojo amigo en la cama de a lado. Al parecer nadie había despertado aun.

Se levanto, se cambio la ropa del dia anterior y salio sigilosamente del cuarto.

Camino despacio por el corredor y se detuvo en el cuarto de las chicas, permaneció durante unos breves segundos con la mano en el pomo y armándose de valor giro el pomo de la puerta empujándola suavemente.

La habitación alumbrada débilmente por los rayos del sol permanecía en silencio, camino sigilosamente acercándose a la cama donde una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba entre un lió de sabanas. Se sentó e inclino su cuerpo para depositar un dulce beso en la frente de la pelirroja quien se removió un poco desordenado las blancas sabanas que cubrían su esbelto cuerpo.

Observo su rostro, pequeñas pecas adornaban la respingada nariz y sus sonrojadas mejillas, parecían pequeñas constelaciones de estrellas.

Acaricio con delicadeza la flamante cabellera de la joven, se quedo minutos observando a la pelirroja y deposito un suave beso en el hombro desnudo de la joven provocando un suspiro por parte de ella.

-Eres…eres lo único que me queda…..y por eso tengo miedo de que algo te pase ….a perderte–dejo una leve caricia en la mejilla de Ginny- te amo princesa-Volvió a depositar un beso en la frente, la arropo debidamente-espero que me perdones por no despedirme debidamente, pero eso solo complicaría mi partida –Se la pensó un momento y tomo una decisión, saco su varita y hizo un movimiento rápido con ella, al instante apareció su Saeta de Fuego, la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Los coloco encima del baúl con la iniciales G.W y saco un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se apresuro a dejar una nota rápida.

Queridos Ginny, Ron y Hermione:

Les escribo esto con el fin de un despedida, se que esta no es la manera de un despedida, pero no tenia el valor de decirles "Adiós".

Anoche me entere sobre una herencia por parte de mi madre. Me entere que soy un ángel.

Un ángel pueden creerlo, por esto partiré para mi entrenamiento, bueno solo les escribo esto. Creo que los de la orden les aclararan sus dudas.

Les dejo mis tesoros más preciados; el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad se los encargo y espero que les sean útiles.

Espero verlos pronto, cuídense las espaldas.

Harry J. Potter.

Dejo la nota en la mesita de noche que compartían Hermione y Ginny.

Volvió a sacar otro pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.   
Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.

Mi pelirroja:

Mi princesa, que te puedo decir, se que cuando leas esto comprenderás que me fui y te enojaras conmigo por no despedirme de ti. Te amo y a donde quiera que vaya siempre estarás en mi alma y mi corazón, tus labios quedaran grabados por siempre en los míos y tus caricias en mi piel.

Promete que no lloraras por mi y si no regreso por cualquier motivo, seguirás tu vida, no te dejes caer se fuerte y si tropiezas levántate y vuelve al camino, se fuerte mi amor.

Tengo que cumplir mi destino, tengo que acabar con todo esto para si volver y formar una familia ¿no te gustaría tener una familia? Seria fabuloso.

Solo quiero decirte que eres la persona a la que mas amo a la que mi corazón anhela.

Eres la única persona que me da su comprensión, me das tranquilidad y sabes escucharme, solo con nuestras miradas es suficiente para hablar, entendernos y transmitirnos ese amor que crece y crece cada día en nuestros corazones, siempre caminaste a mi lado apartándome de mi soledad y siempre me hiciste olvidar con una simple sonrisa mi dolor.

Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí por entregarme todo tu amor y amistad. Cuando sientas soledad solo piensa en mí o habla con las estrellas y yo te escuchare, cada brisa en tu cara será una caricia mía, cada rayo de sol será un abrazo mío y cada gota de lluvia serán lágrimas de mi amor por ti.

Bueno mi pelirroja me tengo que marchar, tengo que encontrarme con mi destino, te dejo uno de mis objetos más preciados: mi saeta de fuego espero que te sea útil y obtengas victorias con ella o veas el más el ocaso más hermoso por mí.

Te amo mi hermoso ángel.

Harry J. Potter.

El moreno sentía como lagrimas recorrían su rostro hasta caer al frió piso, dejo con pesar la carta sobre la mesita de noche y la saeta encima del baúl de esta junto a sus otras pertenecías.

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama de Ginny y rozo con dulzura los labios de la pelirroja- Adiós mi amor- se levanto y derramando la ultima lagrima salio de la habitación.

Sentía como sus pies se transformaban en dos lozas de piedra, había llegado al inicio de las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas, temía que en cualquier momento su fortaleza flaqueara y se derrumbara como una hoja de papel. En todas las veces que había recorrido ese mismo camino, nunca se le había hecho tan largo y desolador el camino.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...

Habitación de Ginny Weasley

La luz pegaba de lleno en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana.

Se estiro un poco tratado de despertar sus músculos aun dormidos, se levanto y noto que el piso estaba helado, muy raro ya que estaban a mediados de Agosto, volvió deprisa a su cama tratando de huir del frió piso.

Miro de soslayo la mesita de noche que estaba entre su cama y la de Hermione, un pergamino recién doblado yacía en la superficie de la mesita. La tomo y comenzó a desdoblarla, al instante reconoció la letra de Harry que lucia borrosa a causa de las lagrimas del moreno.

Leía con angustia y a cada palabra brotaba una lágrima de sus bellos ojos.

Al terminar la carta dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo en la cama, no podía creer lo que había leído "se había ido y no sabia cuando volvería".

Trato de de levantarse y salir a su encuentro, pero su cuerpo no respondía, parecía muerto, solo unas cuantas lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control recorrían su rostro hasta perderse en sus cabellos.

Se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia la cama de la castaña.

-¡Hermione, Hermione!, despierta, vamos!!-movía desesperadamente a la castaña, que abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando confusión y preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, porque gritas?-quiso saber la castaña.

-Se fue Hermione….se fue- susurro con dolor la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?-

-Harry….-se derrumbo.

-Tranquila, vamos por tu hermano y hay que ver que sucede.-explico la castaña.

Con pasos apresurados entraron en el cuarto de Ron Weasley quien al oír el ruido de la puerta salto de la cama buscando la varita desesperadamente.

-Tranquilo somos nosotras-se apresuro a responder Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa son las 7 de la maña…-se detuvo al ver a su hermana abrazar la almohada de su amigo, llorando desconsoladamente-¿Qué sucede?

-Harry se fue…-

Ron se quedo inmóvil parecía ausente y no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento o gesto, solo se limito a ver la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

La habitación se quedo en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Ginny quien se aferraba a la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El silencio fue roto por los murmullos de varias personas en la planta baja de la casa, y momentos después se escucho un "buen viaje Potter".

Los tres se miraron por breves segundos antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

Minutos antes

En el vestíbulo se encontraba Moody, Remus, McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Mikael que sostenía un objeto extraño en su mano, era muy similar al giratiempo que poseía Hermione en su tercer año, solamente que este era mas antiguo y desprendía destellos dorados.

Baje el último escalón que faltaba y mire a Remus quien me sonrió con ternura.

-Cuídate mucho Harry- lo mire por un momento y lo abrasé con fuerza, el me regreso el abrazo de la misma forma tratando de contener las lagrimas. Se separamos y revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente declaro- Creo que nunca vas a poder domar este cabello….Suerte Harry-

-Gracias Remus-respondí con gratitud.

-Bien Potter que tengas un buen viaje y ¡Alerta permanente!-Moddy le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa desfigurando su rostro aun mas.

-Claro lo tendré en cuenta-respondió el moreno.

-Harry, cielo…-la señora Weasley lo apreso en uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiadores, mientras sus lagrimas empapaban el hombro del moreno-Cuídate mucho hijo.-

-Gracias señora Weasley-

-Bueno, buen viaje Potter.-le deseo McGonagall.

-Gracias profesora-

Mikael le hizo una señal invitándolo a acercarse.

-Tus pertenecías ya fueron transportadas, solo nos queda partir-el ángel le tendió el extraño objeto que brillaba con gran intensidad- ¿Preparado?-le pregunto el ángel.

Harry miro por última vez la oscura escalera y asintió con tristeza.

-A la cuenta de tres sentirás un jaloncito, no lo sueltes, agarrante fuerte-le advirtió el ángel.

Mikael desplegó sus enormes alas y las cerro entorno a ellos miles de destellos de colores brotaron del objeto envolviéndolos a los dos.

Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon bajar las escaleras y al momento aparecieron Ginny que corría lo mas que podía, Hermione que miraba fascinada lo que estaba presenciando y Ron que cerraba la comitiva miraba con la boca abierta el torbellino de colores que se había formado.

De un momento a otro Harry y Mikael desaparecieron dejando detrás una estela de colores que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

La pelirroja se dejo caer en el último escalón viendo por última vez a su amor.

El moreno sintió un gancho que lo jalaba muy parecido a la sensación de viajar en un translador. Pronto sintió que sus pies se posan en el piso. Delante de el un gran palacio se mostraba ante el nada parecido a Hogwarts, era mucho mas imponente y daba la sensación de estar en un cuento de hadas, era simplemente hermoso.

-Bienvenido a lo que será tu hogar durante un largo tiempo, joven aprendiz…-

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...


	9. Los guardianes de los elementos

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

IX. Los guardianes de los elementos.

El escondite de los ángeles era totalmente desconocido e irreal para el. Un gran castillo se alzaba sobre un acantilado a unos cuantos metros sendera arriba.

-Hace algunos años, nuestro hogar fue destruido por bestias inmundas dirigidas por Damon, muchos de nosotros cayeron defendiendo nuestra raza y nuestra gente-relato el ángel mientras caminaba ladera arriba.

-¿Bestias? ¿Que tipo de bestias?-pregunto el moreno.

-Se hacen llamar cazadores de ángeles, poseen armas mortales que envenenan el alma y la destruyen provocando la muerte. -respondió Mikael.

Pronto llegaron a los portones del castillo que era rodeado por fantásticos terrenos y jardines que así mismo, eran abrazados por un pequeño bosque de altos pinos. El castillo era rodeado por inmensos acantilados, que desde ese punto se podía admirar el mar, donde a su vez pequeñas olas recorrían la tersa arena de la playa.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada principal, donde unas pesadas puertas forjadas en oro blanco y bronce, les impedían el paso.

Mikael poso su mano derecha en las puertas, que al instante, brillaron con intensidad al contacto del ángel. Lentamente se fueron abriendo de par en par, dejando a la vista un hermoso vestíbulo con una gran escultura al centro que representaba a los cuatro elementos: un gran fénix, que desde su cabeza brotaban algunas llamas, un tritón que desde su larga cola corría un pequeño riachuelo, una gran águila donde pequeños remolinos de aire abrazan su cuerpo y por ultimo un gran lobo que miraba desde un montículo de arena.

Juntos entraron al enorme vestíbulo, donde sus pasos resonaban a cada paso que daban.

El moreno trata de ver todo a su ves, armaduras, cuadros, estatuas, etc.…

Pronto llegaron a unas escaleras que daban a la torre más alta del castillo. Al final una puerta de aspecto antiguo les cerraba el paso.

-Bien este será tu habitación, durante tu estancia en el castillo-anuncio Mikael mientras empujaba levemente la puerta.

Una acogedora habitación les dio la bienvenida. Una gran cama con doseles blancos yacía en el fondo de la habitación, una pequeña mesita de noche yacía al lado de la cama con una pequeña vela blanca, un pequeño armario reposaba en el muro de enfrente y desde un gran ventanal se podía observar una gran parte del mar.

-Bueno espero que estés, cómodo aquí…no es mucho, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte-dijo el ángel mirando por el rabillo del ojo al moreno.

-No, es genial es mucho mejor que mi habitación de Privet Drive…gracias estaré bien-respondió el moreno mirando su nueva habitación.

-Bien te dejare que te acomodes y luego te presentare a los demás.-anuncio el ángel mientras salía de la habitación.

Al pie de la cama estaba su baúl que había aparecido Mikael minutos antes. Se sentó en la cama dirigiendo su mirada al piso, perdido en sus pensamientos. Un aleteo lo saco de su letargo, una lechuza se acercaba con gran velocidad, reconoció a su propia lechuza albina, Hedwig, aterrizo en la ventana de piedra dando picotazos al aire. Harry se apresuro acariciarla dándole la bienvenida.

-Que bueno que llegaste, pensé que te habías desviado del camino que te marco Mikael.-la lechuza le dio un cariñoso picotazo dándole a entender que no había sido así.

Estuvo un buen rato mirando el mar perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba a Hedwig con inercia.

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, jugando entre las traviesas nubes que se interponían entre, acariciando sus cálidos rayos. Se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, y a continuación Mikael entro a la habitación.

-Veo que ya te instalaste-anuncio con alegría el ángel-Bueno daremos un paseo, ¿te parece?-

-Claro-el moreno se levanto de un brinco, siguiendo al ángel escaleras abajo.

Volvieron a pasar por el vestíbulo pero esta ves se adentraron en otra puerta, que daba paso a los jardines del bosque.

Una suave melodía comenzó a inundar la estancia y la dulce voz que la cantaba comenzaba a embriagar los sentidos del moreno.

_Viniste a mí como la letra de una bella canción  
melodía que rime con la historia de nuestro amor  
haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tú y yo  
disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón. _

Una bella mujer de cabellera pelirroja cantaba esa dulce melodía, lucia una túnica blanca que se cernía alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, dos hermosas alas sobresalían de su espalda y sus ojos hipnotizaban a cualquiera, parecían dos pequeñas llamas que bailaban al compas de la melodía.

Harry pronto callo en cuenta de dos presencias mas. Un hombre de conflexicion fuerte tocaba una extraña guitarra, que al parecer físicamente era materializado por agua,

Se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, su cabellera era corta y un poco desordenada y su color era blanca casi albina, sus ojos era azules que a le recordaban mucho a las olas y al igual que la mujer dos enormes alas sobresalían de su fuerte espalda.

El otro hombre tocaba una especie de tambor que acompaña la melodía, sus cabellos eran largos y terminaban en rizos color café con destellos dorados, sus ojos era color café combinados con miel y al igual que los otros dos, unas enormes alas sobresalían de su morena espalda.

_Nada nos podrá separar  
hacemos armonía  
Eres, fuiste y serás la dulce melodía  
aquí en mi sueño está._

Tú solo tú  
pudiste escribir en mi alma  
tanta música  
Solo tú, Solo tú...

Los últimos acordes salieron de la guitarra dando fin a la melodía, mientras los tres ángeles pronto se percataron de la presencia de Harry y Mikael.

-Vaya Mikael ya era tiempo de que llegaras pensábamos que te habías perdido hermano-exclamo el ángel que sostenía aun el tambor.

-Bueno tuve unos asuntos que hacer-anuncio Mikael mirando a Harry de reojo.

Los tres ángeles miraron al moreno mientras sinceras sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

-Vaya Harry que grande estas-exclamo con alegría el ángel albino, los otros dos asintieron confirmando el comentario del primero.

-Bueno Harry, te presento Zadquiel, Ángel guardián de la tierra.-presento Mikael, mientras que el ángel moreno le extendió su mano.

-Un placer Harry-

-El es Rafael, Ángel guardián del agua.-el ángel albino le sonrió con alegría.

-Y por ultimo Rochel, Ángel y guardiana del fuego-Rochel se adelanto y abrazo a un sorprendido Harry.

-Es una alegría tenerte entre nosotros de nuevo Harry.-dijo separándose del moreno y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.-Tienes la misma mirada que tu madre Harry, creo que ya lo han dicho muchas veces.-

-Si-exclamo el moreno con un poco de pena.

-Bueno, joven Potter, mañana mismo comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.-anuncio Mikael.-Pero creo que por ahora nos conoceremos mejor…-

Los cinco ángeles asintieron sentándose de nuevo en el cálido pasto, que pronto comenzaron una platica amena , donde los guardianes relataban fantásticas historias de ángeles que Harry nunca creyó haber escuchado……


	10. Recuerdos, promesas y una alianza en

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

X. Recuerdos, promesas y una alianza en el inframundo.

Un enorme dragón negro dormitaba a los pies de su amo, su frívolo aliento se mezclaba con la maldad y muerte que se respiraba en aquel sitio. Almas en pena recorrían el lugar lamentándose de sus actos cometidos en vida. Mientras que eran observados por unos ojos llenos de maldad y rencor. Se postraba como si un dios fuera, entre oro negro y restos de huesos humanos, facciones humanas y demoniacas se fusionaban en su frio rostro, su oscura cabellera se perdía con las mugrientas paredes del lugar, una vieja cicatriz viaja desde el parpado de su ojo izquierdo y daba fin en su desgastado pómulo, su aspecto era fuerte pero en su cuerpo había señales de innumerables batallas ganas y perdidas. Sostenía una vieja espada, su fiel compañera de batalla, la cual todavía era opacada por la sangre muerta de sus enemigos. Sus fuertes puños eran empuñados con fuerza tratando de controlar su odio y su sed de venganza. Entre las sombras descansaba el heredero del mal… Damon.

Una enorme bestia interrumpió el silencio de su amo, su cabeza era similar a la de un búfalo, de su frente sobresalía un cuerno y dos cuernos mas a los costados de su enorme cabeza, su cuerpo era humano mostrando una musculatura increíble.

Se inclino ante el ser eh hizo un leve reverencia mostrando respeto ante su amo.

-¿Lo has traído?-pregunto el demonio, su voz era ronca e intimidaba a cualquiera.

-Si amo-respondió el sirviente.

-Hazlo pasar Estolas-

La bestia llamada Estolas desapareció dispuesto a cumplir su orden. Minutos después apareció, llevando consigo a un ejército de personas encapuchadas y una mascara plateada escondía su identidad. Estolas volvió a realizar una reverencia y se situó al lado de su amo.

-Bienvenidos al inframundo-recito el demonio levantándose de las penumbras, su rostro quedo a la luz, provocando sorpresa y temor entre los invitados.

-Damon-dijo entre susurros un encapuchado echándose para atrás junto con sus demás compañeros. Tres figuras encapuchadas permanecieron en su lugar sin mostrar algún tipo de sorpresa o temor. Alzaron sus varitas desapareciendo sus mascaras, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback y Lord Voldemort.

-Eh escuchando hablar mucho de ti Voldemort-Damon comenzó a caminar deshaciéndose de las penumbras que lo resguardaban-Te admiraba, eras invencible… hasta que un niño te venció y te dejo en ruinas.-

Voldemort miraba con furia a Damon y apretaba con fuerza su varita.

-Tranquilo, solo era un comentario-

-¿Por qué me has mandado llamado? Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiemp... -escupió Voldemort, mientras sus ojos lo fulminaban con ira.

-A si¿como cuales? Tratar de matar un mocoso, el cual no has podido hacerle ni un rasguño-Damon rio con sarcasmo mientras jugueteaba con su espada.-Te propongo algo, se que tienes sed de venganza al igual que yo, podríamos hacer un alianza juntos y así hacer pagar a todas las personas que nos han humillado, tenemos que acabarlos-proclamo Damon mientras miraba a Voldemort esperando un respuesta y al no encontrarla añadió.-Tengo el mas grande y poderoso ejercito bajo mi mando, con solo tronar lo dedos quedarían hechos pedazos, tengo entendido que Albus Dumbledore esta muerto, este es el tiempo de actuar mientras la comunidad mágica esta desorganizada y temerosa…¿Qué dices?-Damon alzo su mano hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort alzo su huesuda mano estrechándola con la de Damon, un rayo negro recorrió el brazo de Voldemort al igual que la de Damon, sellando una alianza de venganza….

* * *

_Heaven on Earth__We need it now__I'm sick of all of this__Hanging around__Sick of sorrow__Sick of the pain__Sick of hearing again and again__That there's __gonna__ be__Peace on Earth.._

_El cielo en la Tierra__Lo necesitamos ahora__Estoy cansado de todo este__Haraganear__Cansado de la tristeza__Cansado del dolor__Cansado de oír una y otra vez__Que va a haber__Paz en la Tierra_

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se respiraba un ambiente tenso y temeroso. Todos sus habitantes se preparaban para la guerra que pronto daría comienzo. Ginny Weasley permanecía sentada en la habitación de Buckbeak perdida en sus pensamientos. Entre sus manos sostenía aun la carta que Harry le había dejado como despedida. Sus pelirrojos cabellos se pegan con insistencia al rostro de la joven, sus ojos miraban el piso donde quedaban restos de lágrimas saladas.

-"¿Por que todo es tan difícil?" "¿Por que te fuiste?"-se cuestionaba la pelirroja-"¿Por qué todo es dolor¿Por qué tendría que haber esta maldita guerra?"-cerró furiosamente los puños, enterrándose dolorosamente las uñas-"¿Por qué hay tanto odio en un solo ser?"….Todo por el maldito poder.-saco su varita y la observo, una oleada de rabia recorrió su cuerpo, de la punta de la varita comenzaron a salir chispas rojo sangre. Y prometiéndose a si misma que ella ayudaría para que toda esa absurda guerra diera fin.

_Peace on Earth__Peace on Earth__Peace on Earth __…_

_Paz en la Tierra__Paz en la Tierra__Paz en la Tierra…_

Llevaba varios minutos caminando detrás de Mikael. Pronto llegaron a una puerta desgastada donde dos espadas entrecruzadas estaban talladas en la madera.

-Quiero que veas algo-dijo Mikael abriendo la puerta e invitando al moreno a entrar.

La sala parecía una sala de trofeos solo que con armas en su interior. Diversas espadas colgaban desde las paredes de la habitación, escudos multicolores aguardaban en una esquina, pero lo que llamo le llamo la atención al moreno fue un baúl de plata con el grabado Lil's.

Mikael tomo con cuidado el baúl y lo abrió, dentro había un arco plateado con aplicaciones en oro, debajo de este había una pequeña daga, un pequeño dragón se enrocaba en torno a la empuñadura de la daga, tenia un precioso acabado en oro con algunas runas grabadas en la hoja de la daga.

-Eran de tu madre-Mikael miraba con nostalgia las dos armas-Pero es hora de que sean tuyas-exclamo entregando las armas a su nuevo dueño-Espero que las manejes con sabiduría y justicia-

El moreno afirmo con la cabeza agarrando las armas que le entregaba el ángel.

-Bueno creo que empezaremos con el manejo de armas, te enseñare los principios básicos del combate con armas-se acerco al muro donde colgaban diversas espadas, agarro un pequeña espada y se la entrego al moreno.-empezaremos con la espada.

La espada era liviana y sencilla, Mikael le enseño como agarrar la espada y la forma de recibir golpes con ella, el ángel acaba y Harry paraba los golpes. Estuvieron varios minutos practicando, hasta que el cansancio agoto al moreno.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo Mikael mientras se sentaba en el piso junto al moreno.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mirando algún punto de la habitación. La voz del moreno interrumpió el silencio.

-Mikael… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo el moreno esperando un respuesta a su pedido.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?-respondió el guardián regalándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo es que Damon los traiciono¿Como es que todo termino así?-cuestiono el moreno.

Mikael soltó un suspiro y guardo silencio durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Damon era un muchacho alegre y muy optimista… era un buen aprendiz yo mismo le enseñe todo lo que sabe, poco después tu madre comenzó su entrenamiento conmigo y fue ahí donde tu madre y Damon se conocieron, pronto se hicieron buenos amigos, pero llego el momento de que tu madre tuvo que partir a Hogwarts a comenzar su educación mágica. Todos los veranos volvía conmigo a continuar con su entrenamiento, pero cada día se veían menos. Damon al cumplir los 16 años partió con el propósito de recorrer el mundo, en ese lapso tu madre se enamoro de James, aunque decía que era muy arrogante y pedante, pero aun así lo amaba, cuando salieron del colegio a los 17 años se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, poco después de un año Damon regreso. En cuanto llego busco a tu madre dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos… pero descubrió que ya se había casado, hablo con Lily diciéndole que el la haría mas feliz, pero tu madre solo sentía amistad hacia Damon. Damon que se sentía herido desapareció de nuevo, en ese nuevo viaje Damon descubrió lo interesante y poderosas que podían ser las artes oscuras, las aprendió y regreso de nuevo con los ángeles, su alma ya no era pura fue manchada con maldad y rencor los ángeles no aceptamos la maldad ni el odio, tenemos alma pura y sin manchas de oscuridad, los que eran jefes en ese tiempo desterraron a Damon exclamando que ya no era digno de ser un ángel guardián, convirtiéndose en un ángel caído. Damon lleno de odio y buscando venganza se unió a los seres de la oscuridad que habitan el inframundo, Damon se gano el cariño de Baél rey del inframundo de esos tiempos, Damon manipulo a Baél de que diera ordenes a sus tropas de atacarnos, y así fue…nos tomaron por sorpresa, muchos de nosotros murieron a manos de esos malditos-los ojos del ángel brillaron de rabia-Toda nuestra gente murió, solo quedamos nosotros…la comunidad mágica creyó que nuestra raza había muerto por completo, pero no fue así, los pocos que quedamos tuvimos que escondernos y mantener nuestra existencia en el anonimato…Damon se había salido con la suya, pero el sabia que aun quedábamos ángeles. Poco después una terrible noticia llego a nuestros oídos…Lily y James Potter había muerto a manos de un mago tenebroso…un ángel mas había muerto. Solo pequeño rayito de esperanza ilumino nuestros tristes corazones, un pequeño ángel había nacido-Mikael miraba intensamente al moreno-Deci hablar con Dumbledore y decidir como íbamos a protegerte, la mejor opción era dejarte con tu única familia en vida..-

-Pero porque no me llevaste contigo-reclamo Harry.

-Por una razón, Damon sabia de tu existencia y aquí no era seguro tenerte, era mejor tenerte escondido en el mundo no mágico, puesto que también en la comunidad mágica Voldemort también te buscaba, Harry aunque te sintieras solo en el mundo, nosotros siempre velamos por ti y por tu seguridad-soltó un suspiro y continuo-hace poco Baél murió y Damon como su único heredero (aunque no fuera de sangre) tomo el trono del inframundo.-termino el ángel mirando el moreno-Pero mira que tarde es, debería ir a descansar-exclamo mirando que el cielo se oscurecía mostrando pequeñas estrella y una gran luna que iluminaba el tranquilo mar.

El moreno miraba a Mikael y exclamo- Gracias, por decirme la verdad y por protegerme… ahora comprendo todo-Harry miraba con gratitud a ese hombre que tantos años lo había protegido y aunque el nunca los hubiera visto, ellos siempre había velado por el.

Los ojos sabios del ángel brillaron ante tal afirmación del moreno.

-Harry nunca estarás solo y nunca lo estuviste… siempre podrás contar con nosotros y siempre serás miembro de nuestra pequeña familia.-

Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, se acerco al ángel y lo abrazo.

Mikael correspondió a su abrazo y pronto lo deshicieron. Mikael solo susurro un "Ve a dormir" y observo con el moreno salía de la sala de armas rumbo a su habitación.

Mikael miro las estrellas y pronto visualizo una gran estrella que brillaba más que las demás.

-Tienes un gran hijo Lily, uno de gran corazón….


	11. La leyenda del fuego y el caballero de l

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XI. La leyenda del fuego y el caballero de la muerte.

Una suave brisa invernal se podía sentir en el aire, dando inicio al invierno. Hace más de cuatro meses que el moreno había llegado al castillo y así el comienzo de su entrenamiento. Los cuatro guardianes habían instruido al moreno en su entrenamiento, desde magia si varita, donde el moreno había progresado notoriamente desde su llegada. Finalmente había conseguido desarmar a su oponente con un simple movimiento de mano, hasta hacer levitar pequeños objetos sin dejarlos caer estrepitosamente.

Lograba manejar ágilmente la espada, lograba interceptar ataques enemigos, atacar y salir airoso en el intento. En diversas ocasiones, Rochel le enseñaba como manejar el arco que algún día había sido de su madre, al fin había logrado dar en el blanco en mas de una ocasión.

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, brinda luz y calidez a dos figuras solitarias que caminaban junto a sus sombras a las orillas del bosque.

-El fuego es uno de los elementos más antiguos y poderosos que hay. -Rochel explico a Harry que caminaba a su lado en silencio.- Y frecuentemente cae en manos equivocadas, dándole un mal uso y causando daño-

-¿Como los Muggles?-pregunto el moreno.

-Es un claro ejemplo-respondió la guardiana-Los "Muggles" o "gente sin magia" en diversas ocasionan daños catastróficos con este elemento.- Habían llegado a una saliente donde a sus pies las olas se estrellaban con furia en las faldas del acantilado- Existe una leyenda que aprendí cuando era niña…"Hace mucho tiempo los dragones reinaban la tierra, su misión era cuidar de que los cuatro elementos y sus secretos no cayeran en manos codiciosas. "Gildas" el dragón guardián y rey del aire, "Hexus" el gran dragón zafiro guardián y rey del agua, "Magnus" Guardián de la tierra …y por ultimo "Ragnar" el gran dragón de fuego y el mas temible de todos , juntos guardaban los grandes secretos de estos elementos y su gran poder. Pero hubo un dragón muy codicioso Halvor, una noche mientras Ragnar dormía en el lo mas alto de un volcán, robo el tan preciado fuego y huyo. Ragnar dándose cuenta de tal perdida, persiguió con furia al ladrón. Pronto comenzó una lucha sangrienta entre los dos dragones por tal tesoro. Halvor en un descuido soltó el fuego cayendo en una pequeña aldea de "Muggles". Ragnar en un acto desesperado bajo hacia la aldea donde pronto los aldeanos advirtieron de su presencia. Armados con sus rudimentarias armas atacaron sin piedad al Guardián condenándolo a muerte. Ragnar decepcionado por no cumplir su cometido murió en la profunda fosa del volcán lamentándose de haber perdido tal tesoro. Se dice que ese fue el primer descubrimiento del fuego por el hombre."-Rochel alzo su flamante mirada hacia las estrellas que los miraban desde lo mas alto del firmamento- Aquellas cuatro estrellas¿las puedes observar?- pregunto el ángel, mientras que el moreno respondió con una afirmación con la cabeza- simbolizan los cuatro guadianés de los elementos, nos observan desde ahí, cuidando sus mas preciados tesoros.-

-Siempre me dio la impresión de que las estrellas guardan muchos secretos y fantásticas historias-Harry miraba las estrellas con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos.

-Si, así es Harry-respondió mientras sus ojos se dirigían de nuevo a las estrellas-Bueno comencemos, hoy comenzaras a aprender el "control sobre el fuego", podrás manipularlo, ser parte de el, pero eso lo lograras con esfuerzo, concentración y dedicación.-

El moreno se acerco a Rochel y escuchaba con atención lo que Rochel decía.

-El fuego es un arma de doble filo, nos ayuda tanto como nos daña, elemento destructivo y creador a su vez, puede derrumbar un gran roble en tan solo minutos, reduciéndolo tan solo en cenizas, pero de las cenizas se eleva lo nuevo, el fénix es un ejemple terno de ello- de sus manos un resplandor rojizo cegó al moreno, de entre sus manos nació un fénix que se elevo alumbrado la oscuridad de la noche, convirtiéndose en una estela de llamas que sobrevolaba encima de sus cabezas entonando una alegre melodía.

-Fantástico-Harry miraba impactado el gran fénix que había creado Rochel.

-Bien Harry- de las manos de Rochel volvieron a surgir unas pequeñas llamas que se posaron en la leña que previamente Rochel había colocado para su entrenamiento.-Intentaremos que logres controlar el fuego, solo deja tu mente en blanco, solo debes pensar en manipularlo sentirlo dentro de ti, ser parte de el-

La voz de Rochel ponía en trance a Harry, su voz cada vez era mas lejana, perdiéndose cada vez mas en el silencio que se formaba a su alrededor. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, pero a eso a Harry no le importo, las llamas lo incitaban a seguir en trance y en armonía. Una pequeña energía empezó a nacer en el pecho del moreno, sentía su agradable calidez y un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a esparcirse por todo su acalambrado cuerpo. El cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer las venas del moreno, causando un ardor increíble, provocando un grito por parte del moreno, asustado salió de su trance y se paro con tal rapidez digno de un buscador de Quidditch. Impactado observaba como sus manos eran comidas por llamas que surgían de las palmas del moreno, las llamas recorrían con rapidez los brazos del moreno, quemando la túnica que le había regalado Mikael el día de su llegada.

-¡¡¡¿Que sucede?!!!-grito el moreno tratando de apagar inútilmente las llamas que recorrían con rapidez su cuerpo-¡¡¡¡Ayúdame Rochel!!!!-

-Tranquilo, cálmate- Rochel se agacho con rapidez antes de ser alcanzada por una bola de fuego que el moreno había lanzado por accidente, sacudía agresivamente sus brazos provocando que pequeñas llamas salieran volando, impactando entre arboles y los muros de castillo.-Tranquilo, deja de moverte por Merlín¡concéntrate!-gritaba Rochel tratando de auxiliar al moreno.

Harry hacia el intento de concentrarse pero sus brazos que eran rodeados por llamas no ayudaban mucho a su concentración.

-¡¡No puedo!!-grito con desesperación el moreno.

Rochel agarro los brazos del moreno entre las suyas, absorbiendo todo el fuego hacia sus manos, pronto las manos del moreno se vieron libres de tal quemazón y se aparto de Rochel. La guardiana hizo desaparecer las llamas de sus brazos y miro al moreno preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al moreno.

-Si creo que si- intentaba controlar su respiración agitada, frotando sus brazos desnudos cerciorándose de que las llamas se había ido.-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que….-

-Tranquilo, es normal, no todos los días tus manos se incendian-trato de bromear.

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿que paso aquí?-Rafael había salido del castillo, atraído por los alaridos y gritos de auxilio del moreno-Vaya, yo lo arreglo-gran parte de los arboles, a orillas de bosque, eran rodeados por grandes llamas que avanzaban con rapidez a lo largo de sus viejos troncos. Rafael alzo sus manos y de ellas nació un gran rayo de agua que impacto en la llamarada que ya comenzaba a llegar a las copas de los arboles.

-Espera a que se lo cuente a Mikael, estará orgulloso-comento con una radiante sonrisa Rochel, que caminaba de vuelta al castillo.

Damon caminaba en círculos con aire pensativo, debes en cuando una sonrisa maniaca cruza su rostro acentuando más su cicatriz. Levanto su mano y mando llamar a su sirviente, Estolas apareció con un chasquido y se inclino a los pies de su amo. Damon susurro algo al oído de búfalo de Estolas y segundos después desapareció.

Damon se sento en su trono aun con la sonrisa maniaca impresa en su rostro. Un sonido de cascos hizo eco en el lugar y un segundo después apareció como un fantasma un caballero de armadura negra cabalgando en un poderoso caballo negro de grandes ojos blancos con una mirada vacía y atemorizante. El caballero bajo con un golpe seco de su caballo, en sus manos sujetaba unas cadenas que ardían en llamas. Su musculoso cuerpo estaba oculto bajo aquella armadura oscura, que reflejaba muerte y maldad. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo su casco de oro negro. Era el demonio más temible y sanguinario del inframundo. Lo llamaban "Heero Ainur" El caballero de la muerte. Era famoso por ser cazador de ángeles, el junto con sus jinetes se había encargado de acabar con todos los ángeles y sembrar la muerte por todo el mundo.

-Heero, tengo planes para ti, quiero que des un aviso, o mas bien una advertencia-Damon se levanto de su trono y camino hacia el jinete-Tu me entiendes…ve al Valle de Godric y mata a todos, magos, brujas….niños y si quieres algunos muggles.-los ojos de Damon brillaban con locura.

Heero hizo una leve reverencia, y subió a su caballo, giro sus cadenas como si de un látigo fuera, y desapareció como si un fantasma fuera, dejando atrás los ecos de los cascos y un olor a muerte en el ambiente.


	12. El despertar de mi angel

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XII. El despertar de mi ángel.

Pequeñas estrellas brillaban débilmente sobre la cúpula celestial. La luna iba perdiendo brillo, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, dando vida al Valle de Godric. Sus habitantes comenzaban a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, tratando de olvidar que una guerra se avecinaba, poniendo en peligro sus familias y amistades.

La plaza principal comenzaba a cobrar vida, de los dorados faroles colgaban pequeños ramilletes de muérdago, adornados para tan especial ocasión. En el centro de la plaza un gran monumento se alzaba sobre las cabezas de los pueblerinos, un hombre con barba y largos cabellos sonreía con alegría, sobre el piso posaba una gran espada con rubís incrustados sobre la empuñadura, como si de un baston fuese, a sus pies una pequeña placa rezaba: "Godric Griffindor". El monumento era obscurecido por la sombra de un gran árbol de navidad que los niños del pueblo habían adornado con tanto esmero.

Los villancicos resonaban en cada rincón del valle, embriagando los corazones de felicidad, que en cuestión de segundos se rasgaría como si una hoja de papel fuese.

Cinco jinetes envueltos en llamas, aparecieron en el centro de la plaza, causando sorpresa entre los habitantes. Los cascos hacían un eco sordo a cada paso que daban con sus monstruosos corceles. El líder grupo sostenía en alto su temible látigo envuelto en llamas, lo hacia girar como si de un rodeo se tratase.

Un valiente hombre apunto con su varita al jinete, lanzando un hechizo aturdidor a su enemigo. El impacto solo causo un furioso relinchido y la ira de su jinete que alzando su látigo aun mas alto dio comienzo a una sangrienta carnicería. Los hombres luchaban por la protección de sus familias, dando hasta su vida, que los jinetes se las arrebatan con facilidad.

Pronto el piso parecía un rio de sangre, lleno de cuerpos, que hacían que los habitantes tropezaran quedando a la merced de la temible muerte. El ambiente se lleno de gritos de piedad, dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Mikael entro como en ventanal, alertando a dos ángeles que se concentraban en el entrenamiento de ese día.

-¿Qué sucede?-Zadquiel miraba con sorpresa a Mikael.

-Hay un ataque-respondió apresuradamente Mikael-debemos ir a ayudar-Mikael tomo su espada y su armadura-¡¡rápido!!-

Zadquiel tomo con rapidez su espada y su armadura y se apresuro a ponérsela.

-Harry ven-Harry se acerco apresuradamente a Mikael que lo miraba con urgencia- acércate -Mikael abrió un armario que se encontraba en un esquina de la sala de armas-lo necesitaras-una blanca armadura colgaba dentro del armario, en el peto sobresalía un grabado del ya conocido sello de los ángeles, su espalda era cubierta por una blanca capa que llegaba hasta sus pies. –Póntela-Mikael salió a toda prisa delante de Zadquiel.

Minutos después, el moreno salía con su armadura ya puesta, en su espalda el arco y en su cintura su espada. Llego al vestíbulo donde se encontraba al centro el monumento a los cuatro elementos. Junto a este estaban los cuatro guardianes que se miraban entre ellos inquietos y la preocupación impresa en sus rostros.

Harry se acerco a ellos dispuesto a saber que estaba sucediendo. Estaba apunto de aclarar sus dudas cuando Mikael hablo:

-Harry no es tiempo para explicaciones-le corto el ángel, hizo una seña de que se acercara, abrió sus enormes alas cubriendo al moreno como ya lo había hecho antes, pronto se encontraba viajando a lo largo de un túnel de pequeñas lucecitas.

Sintió como sus pies se posaban en un piso resbaloso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un panorama desolador. Las casas yacían en ruinas cubiertas de llamas que se consumían entre los escombros, a lo lejos se escuchan lamentos de agonia, que al moreno le pareció el aullido de un animal herido. Para su horror estaba parado en lo que pareció un rio de sangre que venia de calle arriba.

Rápidamente miro a su alrededor buscando a los guardianes. Mikael inspeccionaba el cuerpo de lo que pareció una mujer, su cuerpo ardía en carne viva parecía que le habían arrancado la piel de un tirón. Harry aparto la mira de esa horrible imagen y busco a los demás, Rafael trataba de extinguir las llamas que los rodeaban, Rochel ayudaba a los sobrevivientes a ponerse a salvo en una casa que milagrosamente se mantenía de pie. Zadquiel tenía sus manos posadas en el piso tratando de sentir algún movimiento o señal de algún enemigo.

Harry camino rumbo a un rotulo que colgaba de un poste, la esquina estaba un poco chamuscada, dificultando que Harry leyera lo que rezaba en el. Lo tomo entre sus manos y forzó su vista para leerlo: "Valle de Godric" rezaba en letras doradas. Harry miro a su alrededor, pensando que algún día había sido su hogar, soltó el rotulo que hizo un ruido sordo en el frio piso.

Camino de vuelta hacia los demás y miro que Zadquiel se acercaba apresuradamente hacia donde estaba arrodillado Mikael, y apresuro el paso hacia ellos.

-Mikael, todavía siguen aquí.-dijo en un ahogado susurro el guardián.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto.

-Jinetes-

Mikael se levanto apresuradamente y advirtió en Harry.

-Harry, te acuerdas que te conté sobre los cazadores de ángeles?-

Harry miro a Mikael, "Claro que se acordaba se esos seres que Mikael los denominaba como repugnantes" Harry asintió volviendo a la realidad.

-Ellos son autores de esto- dijo el ángel señalando a su alrededor.- Todavía siguen aquí, supongo que deben estar divirtiéndose con los pocos sobrevivientes. Mantente alerta Harry, no bajes la guardia-se alejo y encabezo la procesión. A Harry le recordó mucho al auror Ojoloco Moody cuando los agobiaba con su ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

La nieve que se esparcía por la vereda estaba teñida de rojo, la plaza principal comenzó a visualizarse conforme caminaban. El gran árbol de navidad, yacía a los pies de la estatua de Godric Griffindor. Se detuvieron detrás de Mikael que miraba silenciosamente a su alrededor.

Un ruido de cascos volvieron a hacer eco en la explanada, los jinetes volvieron a aparecer doblando un esquina se dirigían con rapidez montados en sus corceles y alzando sus látigos en el aire.

Los cinco ángeles se prepararon para el ataque, mientras esperaban sus enemigos inmóviles como estatuas. Pronto llegaron junto a ellos rozándolos con sus cadenas ardientes. Harry golpeo a uno con su espada que se tambaleo pero no cayo de su caballo. Harry desenfundo su arco y derrumbo el caballo de un jinete. Un sonido de CRAK'S resonó por el lugar, Harry volteo alertado por su sonido y observo como miembros de la Orden del Fénix apareció frente a ellos, Harry no tuvo tiempo de averiguar quienes había llegado a su auxilio, un látigo paso rozándole la cara y haciendo un pequeño corte en el proceso, giro para ver a su atacante y vio al líder de los jinetes agitar de nuevo sus cadenas y volver a atacar, Harry alzo su espada y noto como las cadenas se enredaban dolorosamente a lo largo de su brazo, un grito de dolor salió de la boca del moreno alertando a todos que pararon de luchar, Mikael corrió hacia el moreno pero choco contra una barrera invisible que había convocado el jinete. Harry comenzó a sentir el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

El tatuaje que llevaba en su hombro derecho comenzó a brillar cegando al jinete que apretó con más fuerza las cadenas que apresaban al moreno. Un ardor se expandió por toda su espalda haciéndolo gritar a un mas. Dos hermosas alas salieron de su espalda, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y cayó al piso agotado por el dolor que había experimentado. El jinete aun sostenía al moreno del brazo preso de su látigo, dejo de sentir el ardor que le causaban estas, una extraña fuerza comenzó a florecer en el moreno. Comenzó a levantarse con un nuevo peso en su espalda, sus alas, miro al jinete, que no mostraba sorpresa seguía impasible, Harry sostuvo las cadenas con fuerza y atrajo al jinete, traicioneras nubes comenzaron a navegar por el cielo oscureciéndolo en su totalidad, un rayo surco el cielo iluminando los rostros de los presentes, los corceles relinchaban inquietos. Los jinetes desaparecieron dejando una estela de fuego detrás de ellos. Su líder todavía mantenía sujeto al moreno que mantenían un duelo silencioso de miradas.

Un segundo rayo volvió a iluminar el cielo, el caballero de la muerte libero a Harry de sus cadenas y se alzo sobre su corcel. Agito por ultima vez su látigo y desapareció dejando olor a muerte.

La lluvia cayó sobre ellos, limpiando sus cansados rostros, los ríos de sangre corrieron ladera abajo. Harry guardo su espada en su cinto y desplego sus enormes alas, podía moverlas como si fueran un miembro mas de su cuerpo, ahora eran parte de el.

Bajo su mirada y vio a lo lejos los miembros de la Orden, algunos lo veían sorprendidos, otros con la boca abierta, y a Remus con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas, y una mano que se poso en su hombre, Mikael lo miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que los demás guardianes, Mikael alzo su mano hacia el cielo, un rayo de sol cayo sobre Harry, que lo abrazo con su calor.

Harry miro por ultima ves a Remus y le sonrió, el licántropo sonrió aun mas demostrándole lo orgullo que se sentía.

Un túnel de luz volvió a abrazarlo, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por la corriente de luces.


	13. Lagrimas de hermanos

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XIII. Lagrimas de hermanos.

La masacre del Valle del Godric Griffindor había sido un detonante para la comunidad mágica, las familias entraban de pánico, temiendo correr la misma suerte que ellos. El ministerio de magia estaba desconcertado por lo que había sucedido en el lugar, nunca en la historia mágica se había presenciado alguna catástrofe de tal magnitud. Cientos de vociferadores llegaban diariamente al ministerio, por su catastrófico labor por proteger a las familias mágicas.

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba hasta el tope de gente, los de la Orden trataban de encontrar la identidad de los sanguinarios jinetes, miraban en cientos de libros y consultaban a expertos sobre su extraño origen.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían regresado de Hogwarts, para pasar las navidades bajo la protección de la Orden.

-No creo que el ataque allá sido producto de los mortifagos, eso es lo que el ministerio cree.- Hermione miraba el Profeta, leyéndolo minuciosamente tratando de encontrar algo oculto entre líneas.

-Creo que los de la Orden nos ocultan algo, han estado algo sospechosos durante estos días.-exclamo el pelirrojo- Además que es todo ese rollo de leer libros como si eso nos fuera a librar de la guerra- exclamo incrédulo el pelirrojo, mientras devoraba una rana de chocolate de un bocado.

-Ron, es obvio que no leen por gusto, es claro que buscan algo-Hermione se levanto con aire pensativo, acercándose a la ventana que daba vista a la solitaria calle.-¿Pero que es?-

La menor de los Weasley's miraba un libro que había robado de la cocina. No lucia ningún titulo, en lugar de eso un macabro símbolo estaba grabado en la oscura tapa, un jinete montaba a un escuálido caballo, el cual surgía de las mortíferas llamas. Comenzó a ojear el libro, mirando las monstruosas figuras que estaban impresas en las amarillentas hojas.

Pronto encontró una pagina que capturo la atención de la pelirroja, unos extraños jinetes cabalgaban en sus corceles negros, miraban a la pelirroja con sus miradas perdidas. El líder de los jinetes agitaba con vigor un temible látigo que era enfundado por traicioneras llamas que bailaban al son del viento.

El titulo rezaba "Los Caballeros de la Muerte". Los castaños ojos de Ginny comenzaron a leer las borrosas letras. Pronto los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Chicos miren lo que encontré- Los chicos se acercaron con rapidez hacia la pelirroja.

-¿De donde sacaste esto Ginny?-cuestiono la castaña, arrebatándole el libro a la pelirroja.

-Lo robe de las cocinas, quería saber que es lo que buscaba Lupin…lo escuche hablando con Moody sobre unos jinetes…-

La castaña leía con rapidez las oscuras y borrosas líneas, que se apretujaban entre ellas.

-Esto es muy extraño, nunca había escuchado sobre "Los Caballeros de la Muerte", escuchen esto…."Un demonio llamado Apocalypse, creo un grupo de guerreros, con el fin de crear caos en la Tierra, el cual los nombro como "Los Caballeros de la Muerte."-

-Vaya esos tíos si que dan miedo-Ron miraba con horror sobre el hombro de Hermione.

Hermione no escucho el comentario del pelirrojo, sus ojos leían con gran avidez.

-Esperen aquí dice que "Cuando Apocalypse murió en una de las batallas, el caballero "Heero Ainur" líder de los Caballeros de la Muerte, tomo el mando de dicho grupo."….Heero Ainur….recuerdo haber escuchado sobre el, pero no recuerdo donde…-

-Creo que escuche algo sobre ángeles en la clase de Binns…algo así no recuerdo muy bien…que fastidiosa clase…porque la tome-Ron seguía murmurando sobre lo fastidiosa y aburrida que era la clase y se reprendía a si mismo por volverla a retomar.

-Claro, eso es Ron-Hermione salió apresuradamente de la habitación de Ron, perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

-Odio cuando hace eso-murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Pero debes admitir que te encanta-dijo la pelirroja, tomando desprevenido a su hermano.

-Si…..-Ron miraba con una sonrisa soñadora muy parecida a la de Luna Lovegood.-Maldita enana me las vas a pagar-recito el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de su pequeño error.

Los hermanos se mataban con la mirada pasando por alto la presencia de Hermione, que había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Que les sucede?-pregunto la castaña.

Ron brinco de la cama, al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

-Nada, no sucede nada¿Por qué ah de suceder algo?-recitaba apresuradamente el pelirrojo, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

Ginny trataba de disimular su risa, tratando de disfrazarla con una tos. Hermione alzo los hombros y volvió a ocupar su lugar. Comenzó a ojear el pesado volumen, pasando las páginas con rapidez.

-Aquí esta, sabia que lo había leído de algún lado-murmura la castaña- Escuchen "Heero Ainur, es famoso por ser uno de los mas grandes cazadores de ángeles junto con sus sanguinarios caballeros." –

-Vaya, ahora Harry tendrá que preocuparse por un enemigo mas-dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro.

_You're not alone__Together we stand__Ill be by your side__You know ill take your hand__When it gets cold__And it feels like the end__Theres__ no place to go you know I wont give in__No I wont give in.._

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, los tres trataban de evitar nombrar al moreno, tratando de recordar su ausencia. Ginny miraba el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno creo que le mostrare esto a Remus, será información útil-Hermione se levanto y desapareció escaleras abajo.

_Keep holding on__Cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough__Just stay strong__Cause__ you know __im__ here for you__Theres__ nothing you can say, nothing you can do__T__heres__ no other way when it comes to the truth._

Los hermanos se quedaron solos, la mirada de la pelirroja seguía clavada en el piso, como si de ahí fuera a aparecer el moreno. Ron miraba a su hermana con tristeza, se sentía impotente al verla deprimida y con los ánimos por los suelos. Sentía decepción a cada segundo que pasaba, decepción de si mismo, de no saber reconfortar a su pequeña hermana. Se levanto, y se acerco a la pelirroja, se sentó en la cama que se hundió por su peso. La observo durante un tiempo. Tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su hermana, vio que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus castaños ojos. Se acerco mas a su hermana, haciendo notar su presencia. Ginny alzo su mirada a su hermano mayor, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara. Se abrazaron, como lo solían hacer cuando eran pequeños. Las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos del pelirrojo, cayendo en la pelirroja cabellera de su hermana, la tuene luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana abrazando a los hermanos, confortándolos con su luz, mientras Ron entonaba una suave canción, que muchas veces la había cantando para su pequeña hermana.

_So keep holding on__Cause you know well make it trough, well make it trough__…_

Una castaña miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y una sonrisa, a los hermanos desde la puerta, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre las sombras, y viéndolos reconfortándose como hermanos.

_Tu no estas sola__Permaneceremos juntos__Yo estaré a tu lado__Tu sabes que yo tomare de tu mano__Cuando este fría__Y se sienta como el final__No hay un lugar a donde ir, tu sabes que no quiero darme por vencido__No, no quiero darme por vencido._

_Sigue aguantando__Porque __tu__ sabes que sobreviviremos, nosotros sobreviviremos.__Solo permanece fuerte__Porque tu sabes que yo estaré aquí por ti__No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer__No existe otro camino cuando busquemos la verdad._

_Asi__ que sigue aguantando__Porque __tu__ sabes que sobreviremos, nosotros sobreviviremos…_


	14. Ataque en Bristol y el guardián de los e

**Ha****rry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XIV.Ataque en Bristol y el guardián de los elementos.

Un batir de alas hacia eco en el silencioso bosque. Mikael sobrevolaba el frondoso bosque, rozando las copas de los fornidos pinos con sus alas. Debes en cuando miraba sobre su hombro y alentaba a un moreno que volaba con dificultad a sus espaldas.

-Esto es difícil, pensé que resultaría mas sencillo-reclama Harry, retirando el sudor de su frente.

-Esto no es como volar en escoba-reñía el guardián al moreno-Ahora tu eres la escoba, debes sentir el aire, complementarte con el-

El moreno se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, el sol abrazaba dolorosamente su piel, pequeñas punzadas atacaban su cabeza, que muy pronto se convertiría en jaqueca.

Semanas atrás sentía emoción sobre el tema de volar, pero conforme pasaban los días, su emoción se convertía en desilusión. Lograba mantenerse en el aire a trompicones, los cambios repentinos de aire, le causaban serios problemas al moreno. Y el que Mikael le mandara en discreto "pequeñas" ráfagas de aire no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Su cuerpo brillaba a causa del sudor y su cara refleja una seria fatiga, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin pedir permiso al moreno, sus alas dejaron de batirse y cayeron inmóviles a los costados del moreno. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder altura y cayo precipitadamente al vacio.

Mikael giro su cabeza extrañado por no escuchar el batir de alas del moreno, y para su horror observo como el moreno caía a gran velocidad.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!-dio rápidamente la vuelta y se lanzo hacia el moreno.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con dificultad a causa del grito de Mikael, el piso se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del moreno, alzo sus alas aminorando un poco la velocidad, pero su cuerpo se estrello con fuerza en la húmeda tierra.

Mikael aterrizo con un golpe seco y corrió hacia el inconsciente Harry, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por la frente del moreno, perdiéndose en su oscura cabellera.

Una salada brisa le golpeaba la cara con insistencia, desesperados gritos entraban por sus oídos taladrándolos dolorosamente. Con pesades abrió sus ojos que se abrieron de sorpresa al ver una tempestad ante el.

La costa lucia inquieta y agresiva. Un pequeño temblor hizo tambalear al moreno, haciéndolo trasbillar hacia atrás, un pequeño rotulo detuvo al moreno en su próxima caída. El puerto de Bristol era atacado violentamente por pequeños pero mortíferos temblores.

La gente trataba de correr, buscando un lugar seguro o para algunos desafortunados algo para poder agarrarse con fuerza. Un ruido alerto al moreno, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la costa. Algunos barcos aparcados junto al muelle se agitaban violentamente, arrasados por las olas salvajes que se estrellaban con fuerza. Un nuevo temblor de mayor magnitud volvió a sacudir el muelle. Pequeñas grietas comenzaron a correr a lo largo del asfalto creando un piso irregular.

El silencio volvió a reinar, solo el gorgojeo de las aves resonaban por el lugar, obligando al moreno a mirar el gran desastre que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Las olas eran arrastradas mar adentro dejando la amarillenta arena desnuda, el agua comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente hacia el puerto nuevamente, creando una sola oleada de varios metros, que se deslizaba con gran rapidez, la gente miraba estática como la ola se dirigía con rapidez hacia ellos, el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos, viendo de frente a la muerte. La gente comenzó a movilizarse hacia el centro de Bristol, tratando de alejarse lo más lejos posible del puerto.

Harry alzo sus manos hacia la costa, preparado para detener cualquier cosa. Un gran campo de fuerza salió de las manos del moreno, haciendo estrellar el agua frente a el. Pero una gran parte del la ola paso con furia hacia los lados del campo, estrellándose estrepitosamente en los edificios coloniales que se edificaron a orillas del puerto.

La corriente había tomado desprevenida a la gente que se había quedado rezagada por algún motivo, haciéndolos estrellarse violentamente en impenetrables muros de piedra.

Un sonido ensordecedor viajo por todo el lugar, Harry miro hacia las altas torres del campanario de la iglesia, una enorme campana de oro caía desde lo alto, Harry miro con horror que dos niños miraban petrificados a su alrededor buscando con desesperación a su madre. Harry acelero el paso y se hinco junto a los niños y los cubrió con sus imponentes alas, una cúpula se formo alrededor de ellos haciendo rebotar la campana que cayo con un sonido sordo a unos metros de ellos.

Harry deshizo el "abrazo" asegurándose que los niños estuviesen a salvo, uno de los niños abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza para ver a su salvador, pronto su boca se abrió ligeramente y dio un disimilado codazo a su hermano, el mayor de los hermano miraba con incredulidad a la gigantesca campaña que yacía a su lado, y molesto por el "ligero" codazo de su hermano entorno sus ojos hacia el punto que miraba con asombro su hermano, un pelota resbalo por sus pequeñas manos que reboto a los pies del niño.

Harry miraba a con nerviosismo a los pequeños, su incomodidad aumento cuando ambos niños los miraban con la boca abierta.

-Señor ¿Es nuestro ángel guardián?-pregunto el mas pequeño de los hermanos, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión e inocencia.

Harry se sonrió al pequeño, abrió ligeramente su boca para contestar la pregunta, cuando una voz desesperada lo interrumpió.

-¡¡¡Alec, Ryan¿Dónde están?-una mujer rubia avanzaba a trompicones entre el mar de gente que se formaba y le cortaba el paso.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer y se hundía en un oscuro abismo.

Los niños corrieron hacia los brazos de su madre, abrigándose en ellos.

-Mami, vimos un ángel- respondió Alec, mientras miraba sonriente hacia el punto donde había estado Harry.

Una molesta luz se colaba entre sus ojos entreabiertos, una suave tela se deslizaba en su frente. Rochel limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida hecha hace unas horas.

-Vaya veo que has despertado¿Cómo te sientes? Tuviste una fea caída-exclamo con un toque de humor la guardiana.

-Si, ahora se la razón de que porque siento que se me parte la cabeza en dos-dijo el moreno mientras se tocaba con delicadeza la herida sangrante.

-¿Cómo fue que te desmayaste?-inquirió la guardiana, mientras observaba al moreno con sus hermosos ojos flameantes.

Harry detuvo su mano frente a sus ojos, y recordó el puerto de Bristol devastado bajo las furiosas olas del mar.

-Hubo un ataque en el puerto de Bristol…yo…no se como llegue ahí en cuestión de segundos, sentí que abandonaba mi cuerpo, como toda se desvanecía ante mis ojos, sentí como caía al suelo y el grito de Mikael que me hizo volver a la realidad por unos segundos, después solo fue oscuridad…cuando volví en si, me encontraba frente a las costas de Bristol, las olas comenzaron a tornarse agresivas golpeaban con furia el muelle, no creo que haya sido casualidad….alguien planeo el ataque…alguien como….-

-Damon-Mikael entro velozmente al lugar, sus ojos destellaban con un toque de furia. –el provoco esto…no se como lo hizo, es imposible, no estaba en el lugar…es inexplicable-su mirada se perdió en el ocaso que se admiraba desde la ventana empedrada.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue el?-pregunto el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama, causando una mueca de dolor a causa del esfuerzo.

-Damon es capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos a la perfección, solo hay dos personas en todo el mundo que tienen ese poder…Damon y tu-Mikael se giro con brusquedad y miro al moreno que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-¿Mi madre también podía hacerlo?-

-No-exclamo con rapidez la guardiana-Lily solo tenía la sabiduría y control de un solo elemento, el del fuego, yo misma le enseñe y la ayude a perfeccionarlo-

-Cada vez que un guardián de los elementos muere, uno nuevo nace, como un ave fénix, renaciendo de las cenizas.-

-Pero si Damon fue el ultimo guardián de los elementos, y no ha muerto, como es posible…?-

-Damon renuncio a eso, un guardián debe proteger por el bien y no utilizar sus poderes para causar el mal, un angel es de corazón puro y noble, pero Damon solo hundió su corazón en las sombra del miedo, y la avaricia, el esta muerto de corazón- Mikael volvió a mirar por la ventana observando el gran manto celeste que se oscurecía poco a poco.

-Pero como fue que estuve en un lugar a kilómetros de distancia en cuestión de segundos y sin mi cuerpo-

Mikael se rascaba la barbilla con actitud pensante.

-La transportación es un poder que no todos pueden dominarla a la perfeccion. Existen dos maneras de transportación, la corpórea, que es la que normalmente conocemos, y la espiritual que es la que tu lograste dominar, es muy peligrosa si no la logras comprender tu espíritu podría quedar atrapado fuera de tu cuerpo, debemos trabajar en ello para que la perfecciones. –los ojos del angel brillaron con preocupación-Pero por ahora debemos averiguar como Damon logra controlar los elementos sin su presencia….


	15. La orbe de Morgana

**Ha****rry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XV. La orbe de Morgana.

El gran comedor era inundado por alborotados cuchicheos, los alumnos se miraban entre si con cierto temor en sus rostros.

Hermione Granger sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos un ejemplar del profeta que gracias a su contenido había provocado conmoción entre los alumnos.

-No puede ser-murmuro la castaña. "Ministerio de Magia bajo el mando de Quien-tu-sabes" rezaba en el encabezado del profeta, debajo de este rezaba otro encabezado: "Rufus Scrimgeour asesinado".

Dos cabelleras pelirrojas se pararon justo detrás de la castaña, quien seguía leyendo con impaciencia el profeta.

- ¿Alguien que conocemos a muerto?-el pelirrojo siempre formula esa pregunta cuando recibían noticias. Los hermanos se sentaron a los lados de su amiga, mientras Ron comenzaba a engullir con entusiasmo su ración de pastel de calabaza.

-En realidad si-dijo con voz afectada la castaña, mientras miraba al pelirrojo-El ministro de magia fue asesinado anoche, encontraron su cuerpo con señales de tortura poco comunes-murmuro y bajando aun mas la voz continuo-fue quemado vivo.-

Ron dejo caer un trozo de pastel desde su boca, Ginny miraba con horror a la castaña mientras le arrebataba el profeta de las manos de su amiga, tratando de confirmar si aquello era cierto.

-Y eso no es todo-volvió a hablar Hermione-Voldemort tomo el Ministerio de Magia-

* * *

El sol brillaba desde el horizonte, dándole un color cálido al paisaje. Un joven de ojos verdes yacía sentado a orillas de aquel bosque que tantas veces había visitado. Permanecía en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y con un reflejo de concentración en su rostro. Las palmas de sus manos yacían a ambos lados de su cuerpo que se posaban en el terregoso lugar. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse inquietamente, un sonido desgarrador interrumpió el lugar, dando paso a una enorme roca que volaba con rapidez hacia el moreno. El moreno no daba muestras de querer moverse, una brillante luz comenzó a brillar en sus manos, se levanto con gran agilidad digna de un felino y aporreo con fuerza la roca que al instante se partió en cientos de fragmentos que cayeron estrepitosamente a los lados del joven.

Un silencio se formo entorno al moreno, sus ojos se movían con rapidez, tratando de captar un próximo ataque. Un rayo de fuego ataco la espalda del moreno, que se volvió con rapidez alzando sus manos y absorbiendo las mortíferas llamas extinguiéndolas al instante.

Una ola de diez metros se alzo con un sonido sordo frente a sus ojos, adopto una posición de pelea y corrió enfrentando su enemigo, alzo su brazo derecho que brillaba intensamente por su esfuerzo, blandió su brazo como si de una espada se tratara y ataco la ola, el agua cayo inerte sobre el terreno que brillo con intensidad a causa del ocaso.

Zadquiel salió de su escondite blandiendo su espada con fiereza y determinación, dio un tajazo que rozo el brazo del moreno, que para ese momento ya había desvainado su espada, el choque de las espadas causo un sonido metálico que martillo los oídos del moreno, pronto comenzaron luchar entre si, debes en cuando Zadquiel hacia temblar la tierra, tratando de tomar desprevenido a su rival.

Una flecha dorada rozo la mejilla de Harry, que con su mano libre desvió la flecha de su destino, pronto Rochel se unió a la batalla, que mantenía cierta distancia enviando sus doradas flechas al moreno que las esquivaba con pequeñas ráfagas de ventisca que salían de su mano.

Una fiero látigo de agua se enrosco sobre su pantorrilla, que lo obligo a caer al suelo, blandió su espada y rompió el látigo, se puso de pie con una mueca de cansancio, dio una patada al suelo y una sacudida llego tomando desprevenidos a sus atacantes, que cayeron al suelo, dio un paso y levanto su mano donde de nuevo salió un ráfaga de aire que desarmo a sus atacantes de un tirón.

Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, camino hacia los guardianes y los ayudo a levantarse. Zadquiel y Rafael le palmearon la espalda mientras lo felicitaban por su gran actuación dada en la batalla, Rochel lo miraba con sus flameantes ojos que brillaban con orgullo.

Una ventisca alerto a los ángeles, un halcón dorado volaba con rapidez hacia ellos, un remolino de colores envolvió al halcón, una mata de cabellos dorados apareció entre ellas, Mikael los miraba con urgencia y seriedad.

-¿Obtuviste algo?-pregunto Zadquiel.

-Lamento decir que si, y no son muy buenas noticias-anuncio con pesadumbre Mikael-la orbe de Morgana fue robada hace días-los guardianes se miraron con sorpresa entre ellos comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, Harry miraba con ignorancia a Mikael.

-¿La orbe de Morgana¿Que significa?-

-Significa que estamos en serios problemas-respondió Rafael.

Mikael miro el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba entre los valles, dando un color azulado al cielo.

-Se dice que Merlín y Morgana fueron engendrados por una gran fuerza mágica antigua, fueron creados para atraer a los humanos y sacar el lado oscuro que todo hombre guarda, pero Merlín al crecer decidió abandonar su misión, con el paso de los años llego a comprender muchas cosas, llego a resolver grandes misterios que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a comprender, se convirtió en el mas sabio mago de todos los tiempos e inicio los principios de la magia blanca, transmitió su sabiduría a las demás criaturas, el mismo enseño a los centauros a comprender y leer las estrellas y los cielos, revelo a las sirenas los grandes misterios de los mares, enseño a los dragones junto con los ángeles el poder de los elementos y los nombro guardianes de sus secretos, incluso descubrió la esencia para canalizar la magia. Morgana llena de ira y traición, advirtió a Merlín de las severas consecuencias que traerían sus actos, pero Merlín decidió ignorar sus advertencias, Morgana le declaro la guerra a Merlín y a todas las criaturas que había aprendido de el. Con magia negra dio vida a diversas criaturas que hoy conocemos: Hombres lobo, vampiros, demonios, tomo los miedos de todo el mundo y creo los dementores, y creo la orbe, que incrementaría sin limite su poder, Morgana y Merlin se enfrentaron cara a cara, desatando todo el poder que poseían, Morgana cegada por la sed de poder, desato todo el poder de la orbe, Merlín le advirtió que solo conseguiría su extinción, pero ella no escucho, Merlín decidió esconder la orbe, creo la orden de los Caballeros de Merlín, que cuidarían con su vida la orbe de Morgana, Merlín desapareció, nadie supo que sucedió con el, pero dejo a sus caballeros su baculo, para cuando una próxima guerra iniciara.-para cuando Mikael termino, las estrellas ya estaban presentes en la cúpula celestial-

-¿Y donde esta su báculo?-pregunto Harry

-Nadie lo de alguien que si-

* * *

Damon se alzaba desde un acantilado, su elegante capa ondeaba al viento, a sus pies miles de demonios rugían como bestias, entre sus manos sostenía con arrogancia la orbe de Morgana, alzo sus manos aclamando silencio, los rugidos cesaron, y la voz de Damon retumbo por todo el lugar.

-Hoy, vengaremos todo, castigaremos a los traidores, tomaremos el mando del mundo mágico y extenderemos nuestro dominio por todo el mundo…¡¡¡¡¡¡Hoy inicia la guerra!!!!!!-la orbe, que era sostenía por un báculo de plata, se estrello contra el piso provocando que brillara con intensidad y provocando los rugidos de batalla de los demonios.


	16. El templo de la luz

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XVI. El templo de la luz.

Llevaban mas de una hora caminando, el embriagante sol se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Mikael encabezaba la procesión, guiándolos atreves de los frondosos arboles, saltando los riachuelos que corrían ladera abajo, sorteando las traicioneras alimañas que había en su camino.

Harry camina en silencio al lado de Rochel, sus apresurados pasos rompían el intimidante silencio que se había formado a su alrededor. Un pequeño valle se presento ante ellos, un montículo de rocas se alzaba sospechosamente ladera abajo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?-Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

Un estrepitoso ruido interrumpió la búsqueda del moreno, Zadquiel había tomado el liderazgo, y realizaba complejos movimientos para retirar las rocas que se interponían en su camino. Pronto un reflejo dorado cegó al grupo. Una pequeña torrecilla apareció de entre los escombros, Harry miraba con asombro aquel hallazgo. Al parecer la estructura había quedado sepultada por la avalancha de rocas.

Zadquiel inspeccionaba minuciosamente la pared rocosa de la torrecilla, pronto encontró un punto débil y golpeo con fuerza su objetivo, provocando que un gran boquete se abriera, permitiéndoles entrar a la torrecilla.

Una sala circular les dio la bienvenida, las antiguas antorchas que oscilaban de los muros alumbraron la estancia, dándoles una mejor visión del lugar. Un enorme dragón de piedra los miraba desde el centro. Los guardianes se acercaron, sus pisadas dejaban un leve rastro en el piso de mármol. Harry miraba minuciosamente el pequeño cubículo solitario que era sostenido por la enorme garra del dragón. Diversas preguntas comenzaron a brotar dentro de su cabeza.

-Estamos en el templo de la luz, o lo que queda de el-Mikael se acerco al moreno- El templo era custodiado por los caballeros de Merlín- camino y inspecciono el espacio vacio que antes miraba el moreno-Aquí debería de estar la orbe de Morgana pero, como ya sabes fue robada.- Mikael volvió su mirada al severo rostro del dragón. Inhalo con fuerza y dejo escapar el aire, que envolvió la estatua. La luz envolvió al dragón, que retomando vida comenzó a desperezarse de su largo sueño.

Su resistente piel era blanca y albina y desprendía pequeños destellos, como si su piel hubiera sido forjada con pequeñas piedras preciosas. Dos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, al igual que pequeñas púas recorrían el largo de su espalda finalizando en su poderosa cola. Sus brillantes ojos brillaban con un intenso azul, que pronto notaron la presencia de los ángeles. Plegó sus alas, preparándose para un próximo ataque de los invasores.

-Alto-vocifero Mikael-Somos aliados, no venimos a hacerte daño-Mikael poso su espada y se hinco mostrando respeto hacia el dragón, pronto los demás guardianes imitaron el gesto.

El dragón miro el gesto con buenas intenciones y pronto bajo la guardia. Su colosal cabeza mostro una leve reverencia y su voz como un rugido les dio la bienvenida.

-Ángeles guardianes¿cual es el motivo para traerlos ante mi presencia?-

Mikael dio un paso al frente y respondió enseguida.

-Magnus, una guerra se aproxima, la oscuridad se esconde entre los rincones esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, necesitamos de tu ayuda y de tus secretos-

Magnus alzo su cabeza por encima de ellos, tal vez buscando una posible señal de lo que, el ángel decía era cierto.

-Magnus-Rochel había dando unos cuantos pasos al frente aproximándose aun mas al dragón- los demonios han tomando el control de la Orbe de Morgana-los ojos del dragón se dilataron al máximo, su cabeza se volvió rápidamente buscando el pequeño cubículo que hace unos segundos había estado custodiando-Magnus…-

Magnus olisqueo el lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia y furia.

-Necesitamos el báculo de Merlín, sin el…estamos perdidos.-rogo con desesperación Rochel.

-Solo un guardián de los cuatro elementos tiene el poder para poder controlarlo-declaro Magnus.-Si no, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes, hasta para mi mismo….podría destruirnos-

-Lo hay-Mikael volvió su mirada hacia Harry, que al igual miraba la conversación detrás de ellos.

Magnus poso su mirada sobre Harry y sonrió para si mismo.

-Harry Potter, es un gusto tenerte ante mi presencia-

Harry miraba asombrado desde su lugar.

-¿Cómo sa….?-

-¿Cómo se tu nombre? Esta escrito en las estrellas, desde hace años, harás grandes cosas, posees un poder sin igual ángel de la luz- volvió su mirada hacia un costado, un grabado en la piedra, que habían pasado por alto, una pequeña M con tres pequeñas estrellas coronándola comenzó a brillar. Magnus comenzó a recitar un conjuro en un lenguaje extraño, la luz se disperso y el báculo de Merlín quedo ante sus ojos.

-Acércate-Harry se acerco al costado de Magnus con precaución-Tómalo-Alzo su mano y agarro fuertemente el báculo que al entrar en contacto con el moreno brillo de nuevo dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo dueño.

-Bien, debes tener cuidado con el, posee un gran poder, debes tener sabiduría para saber utilizarlo, coraje para controlarlo, sino te controlara el a ti.-

-Bueno creo que es hora de partir-anuncio Mikael.-Magnus, se que este es tu hogar, pero son tiempos difíciles, creo que debes venir con nosotros, así podrás enseñarle a Harry como controlar el báculo¿Nos ayudaras?-.

Magnus miro con nostalgia los muros en ruinas del templo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó un rugido y miro a los demás.

-Es mi deber-

* * *

-Esto es inaudito, como es posible-Minerva McGonagall sostenía con rabia una carta proveniente del Ministerios de Magia, su contenido había causado todo ese alboroto.- Albus como es posible…-

El retrato de Albus Dumbledore la miraba desde lo alto de una pared, sus ojos la miraban con tristeza, mientras la directora caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del despacho.

-No permitiré que esos mortifagos metan sus manos en el colegio, Hogwarts es independientemente del Ministerio, no permitiré que otra suma inquisidora venga a dirigir mi colegio.-Arrugo la carta y la arrogo con furia hacia las vivías llamas de la chimenea, el escudo del ministerio, que había sido modificado: La M del ministerio seguía intacta, solo un detalle la hacia diferente, una serpiente se enroscaba entorno a la M, que poco a poco se hacia cenizas bajo las brazas del fuego…


	17. La esperanza muere al último

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XVII. La esperanza muere al último.

Harry Potter sostenía con fuerza el Báculo de Merlín entre sus manos, Magnus golpeaba con fuerza al moreno, su pesada cola trataba de derribar al ángel, pero este giraba el báculo del cual surgían cortantes masas de aire que desviaban los titánicos golpes del dragón.

Magnus le había enseñado al moreno como intensificar los elementos con la ayuda del Báculo, también había aprendido a leer los cielos y los secretos que guardaba aquel manto celestial, todas las noches sobrevolaban el bosque y la costa, donde el moreno había aprendido a mejorar su táctica de vuelo, algunas veces Mikael lo instruía en combate aéreo con la ayuda ágil de Magnus.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el cuerpo y mente del moreno habían cambiado radicalmente, ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño flacucho, de mirada y pensamientos tristes, su cuerpo mantenía una gran fortaleza, su mirada brillaba con gran intensidad, en ellos se podía ver coraje y esperanza. Manejaba con maestría la magia sin varita y llego a descubrir como canalizar su poder a la espada. Controlaba perfectamente los cuatro elementos, sus sentidos se habían desarrollado alarmantemente, podía escuchar y sentir el mínimo movimiento a varios metros a la redonda.

Mikael comenzó a instruirlo en animagia, el guardián le había explicado que, por ser guardián de los cuatro elementos podría a llegar a tener hasta cuatro animales a la vez, cada uno representando el elemento al que pertenecía al igual que su personalidad.

Había logrado convertirse en un joven caballo, negro como la noche, según Mikael se identifica por la gran independencia que poseía el moreno desde temprana edad. El siguiente fue un fénix, el plumaje que poseía era de un color negro con algunas plumas doradas que coronaban su cola, la causa fue el desesperado deseo de ser libre para el moreno. Rafael consiguió que Harry se transformara en una joven nutria que, según Rochel era el lado tierno y juguetón del moreno. Y por ultimo un fiero dragón, con unos cuantos metros de alto, sus escamas brillaban al sol como pequeñas esmeraldas al rojo vivo, era la viva imagen de la gran determinación y valentía que poseía el moreno.

El moreno volvió a interceptar otro golpe de Magnus.

-Bien hecho, manejas con gran agilidad el Báculo-lo felicito el dragón, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, mientras se desplomaba al suelo, jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación el moreno.

-Si, solo es cansancio, ya no soy el mismo de antes, los años cada día pesan más-un sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro del dragón-Pero no creas que eso me detendrá-otro golpe volvió a atacar al ángel, mientras este volvía a desviarlo.

* * *

Un sin fin de rayos cruzaban a gran velocidad la estancia, algunos chocaban en los muros, otros alcanzaban su objetivo con gran precisión.

La sala multipropósito volvía abrigar a los leales miembros de la E.D. Hermione había decido continuar con el grupo el ministerio había impuesto un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione había descubierto, en un descuido del "profesor", como este tenia tatuada la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Los instruía sobre magia oscura y no como a defenderse de ella, como Ron decía querían instruir a futuros mortifagos.

Minerva McGonagall luchaba contra la tiranía del nuevo Ministerio, pero sus continuas luchas y protestas eran inútiles, las continuas llegadas de cartas de amenaza contra la directora, era irremediables, atentaban contra la vida de la misma, solo podía observar como la oscuridad se apoderaba del colegio. Meses después llego una carta del consejo escolar donde destituían a la directora, y ordenando el abandono inmediato del colegio. El mando lo tomo Severus Snape, logrando sus deseos de años atrás.

El último rayo se estampo en el muro provocando que esta se agrietara.

-Bien creo que es todo por hoy-anuncio Hermione-Debemos descansar-

Uno a uno comenzaron a salir, vigilando en el Mapa del merodeador, que el lugar estuviera despejado.

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel__De noches frías del ayer__Tu sombra quemó mi fe__No existe hoy nada que perder._

Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común, después de que se aseguraran de que todos llegaran sanos y a salvo a sus respectivas salas. Se acomodaron en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, sus miradas se perdieron en las llamas que crepitaban tristemente. Ron jugaba con sus maltrechos pulgares, semanas atrás los celadores que había impuesto Snape, había estado patrullando peligrosamente el pasillo del séptimo piso, y una noche los descubrieron, como siempre el trió se había quedado rezagado cuidando que todos llegaran a sus salas, los pasos apresurados de los celadores resonaban entre los muros, si los tres trataban de huir les darían alcance enseguida. Ron les ordeno que corrieran y el se quedaría rezagado para darles mas tiempo de huida.

_Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar__Ya sin oscuridad __Y arrancar de este infierno __Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar__Ser la luz del tiempo._

Lo colgaron de los pulgares en la oficina de Filch, mientras este se burlaba de el. Los ruegos de Filch de implantar los antiguos castigos fueron reimplantados de nuevo por Snape, regando el pánico entre el alumnado.

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)__La herida matar (Que importa ya)__Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar)__Llegar hasta el final._

El sueño y el cansancio comenzaron a envolver al trió, Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo tratando de encontrar algo de calor en esa fría noche. Ron envolvió con un brazo a la castaña mientras esta se acurrucaba mas contra el, hizo un gesto a su hermana para que se acercara y la envolvió con su otro abrazo, pronto la castaña y la pelirroja se dejaron abrazar por el sueño.

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) __No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar)__Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar)__Ir hasta el final__Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar._

Ron se quedo en vela vigilando el sueño de su hermana y de su amiga (que había dejado de verla como una simple amiga) pronto el sueño también lo envolvió, se durmió con la fe de que su esperanza no se perdiera en un abismo, ya que después de todo, la esperanza muere al ultimo.

* * *

Harry miraba como las olas rompían salvajemente en las faldas de los riscos, entre sus manos sujetaba una foto, donde sus mejores amigos salían sonriendo como solo ellos lo solían hacer, pronto comenzaron a discutir como era su costumbre, una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo en el rostro del moreno, como extrañaba su compañía, las bromas ingenuas de Ron o cuando Hermione solía reprenderlo por no hacer la tarea debidamente.

_I always needed time on my own __I never thought I'd need you there when I cried __And the days feel like years when I'm alone __And the bed where you lie __I__s made up on your side__…_

Volvió a tomar otra foto, la cabellera rojiza de Ginny se esparcía por todo su pecho, mientras que el la rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, los dos se había quedado dormidos en su sillón de la sala común.

_When you walk away __I count the steps that you take __Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Añoraba sentir su calor entre sus brazos, o el suave aroma que lo hacia adormecerse. Soltó un prolongado suspiro y se acurruco en la ventana, donde había permanecido varios minutos pensando, el sueño iba ganado el dominio sobre el, abrazo con fuerza las fotos, imaginado el calor de aquellas personas que amaba entre sus brazos, pronto el suave viento lo arrullo por completo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

_I miss you__…._


	18. Las reliquias de los fundadores

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XVIII. Las reliquias de los fundadores.

El tema de los Horcruxes había causado un estado de preocupación el en moreno. Durante ese tiempo solo se había dedicado a su entrenamiento como guardián y ángel, olvidándose por completo sobre ellos.

Dos de ellos habían sido destruidos, el Anillo de Slytherin, que Dumbledore por su gran temeridad sufrió el efecto de la maldición que guardaba el anillo y el Diario de Ryddle el cual el mismo había destruido con el veneno del basilisco; cada una cobrando la vida de algún inocente.

Días atrás había tenido una interesante charla con Mikael sobre la identidad de los Horcruxesrestantes, habían llegado a la conclusión de que los objetos utilizados debían representar de manera influyente en la vida de Voldemort; gran parte de la vida de Voldemort se había desarrollado dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, Voldemort se sentía atraído por los objetos de gran poder e noble historia, por conclusión algunos de los Horcruxes debían pertenecer a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Entre sus manos giraba distraídamente el medallón falso de Slytherin, la S que serpenteaba en el centro parecía cobrar vida ante los ojos de Harry, se le hacia tremendamente familiar, se juraba a si mismo que ya había visto ese medallón en alguna parte.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a divagar por su mente:

Flash Back

Harry yacía sentado en el piso olvidado de una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, miraba sin cuidado los objetos que algunas ves habían pertenecido a la Familia Black, Hermione a su lado inspeccionaba minuciosamente la pequeña biblioteca, arrugaba el seño cada vez que Ron agitaba febrilmente un libro.

-Ronald podrías tener mas cuidado, estos libros tiene muchos años de antigüedad-lo reprendió la castaña.

-Vamos Hermione, a nadie le interesa estos sucios libros-exclamo el pelirrojo mientras agitaba un libro sin interés alguno.

Pronto la discusión entre la castaña y el pelirrojo se hizo más amena, los continuos gritos de ambos inundaron la estancia.

El moreno miraba a sus amigos de reojo mientras movía reprobatoriamente la cabeza, pronto un destello capto su atención, escondido entre algunos portarretratos, descansaba un medallón. Lo tomo con cautela y lo giro entre sus manos apreciando su tallado en oro. Una corriente estremeció al moreno, el medallón comenzó a brillar intensamente.

El inesperado grito de la señora Weasley, que los llamaba para almorzar, lo hizo despertar de su letargo, dejo el medallón en el piso y se levanto con el seño fruncido, sus amigos habían dejado de discutir y salían apresuradamente del salón, pronto el moreno los siguió, sintiendo una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo.

Una pequeña figura encorvada se arrastro con rapidez hasta el medallón, lo refugio entre el almohadón sucio que vestía y desapareció con rapidez por donde había entrado.

Fin del Flash Back

Pronto el moreno cayó en cuenta de su descubrimiento.

-El medallón, esta en Grimmauld Place-susurro, se levanto de un salto y salió del lugar apresuradamente.

* * *

El fantasma del profesor Binns se deslizaba en silencio mientras soltaba un discurso sobre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Como bien sabemos, Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, poseían poder y unas cualidades sorprendentes, las cuales guardaron en objetos de suma importancia para ellos, teóricamente existen cuatro "reliquias" que guardan los misterios de cada uno de los fundadores, se ignora la posición actual de estas y se cuenta que dos de ellas residen entre los muros de Hogwarts, mientras las otras fueron escondidas, para que ningún mago deseoso de poder hiciera uso de estas.-

-Profesor-la mano de Hermione se alzo-

-¿Si señorita Granger?-

-¿Se sabe con exactitud, cuales eran las reliquias?-pregunto ansiosamente la castaña esperando una solida respuesta.

-Se tiene una teoría de ello-continuo deslizándose lentamente y prosiguió- Algunas no se encuentran en un misterio, como la espada de Godric Griffindor, al igual que la copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón o relicario de Slytherin y la diadema de Ravenclaw.-

Algunos alumnos miraban con atención al profesor Binns, ansiosos de escuchar toda la historia. Hermione frunció el seño adoptando un semblante serio, Ron a su lado la miraba, tratando de decifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la su amiga.

El timbre provoco un alboroto entre los alumnos que se apresuraban a salir de la clase, Hermione todo deprisa sus cosas, tomo la mano del pelirrojo y salieron apresuradamente, mientras Hermione arrastraba a su amigo rumbo a la biblioteca. La castaña sentía un extraño presentimiento de que las reliquias tenían un lugar importante en la guerra.

* * *

Una serie de destellos alumbraron la oscuridad frente al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, dos figuras se acercaron con cautela frente al numero 12, pronto una casa de aspecto fúnebre apareció ante sus ojos, la figura mas robusta hizo un ademan con la mano y esta se abrió de par en par, juntos atravesaron el umbral mientras la puerta se cerraba con un molesto rechinido.

Caminaron en silencio atreves del corredor oscuro, unos leves murmullos llegaban hasta sus oídos desde la cocina, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta dejando escapar una débil luz del interior. Unas capuchas tapaban sus rostros evitando las miradas indiscretas durante su viaje. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que tres varitas se alzaran ante sus ojos, tomando desprevenidos a los visitantes.

-Tranquilo Remus, soy yo- la capucha cayo a un lado, mostrando el rostro de Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin, bajo la guardia, mientras una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, acentuando aun más las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. Pronto el moreno se vio rodeado por los brazos del licántropo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Pero mírate, como has cambiado-Remus miraba asombrado al moreno, Harry le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Pronto se les unió Tonk y la Señora Weasley que entre sollozos abrazaba al moreno en uno de sus típicos abrazos.

El segundo encapuchado dejo a la luz su identidad, pronto el rostro de Mikael los miraba desde una esquina ajeno a todo ese alboroto.

Pronto Remus noto la presencia del ángel y el silencio cayo entre ellos pronto el licántropo le tendió una mano amigable que el guardián correspondió gustosamente.

El recuerdo de su visita borro de inmediato la sonrisa del moreno. Llamo la atención de Mikael recordándole el motivo de su visita.

-Remus será una visita breve, tenemos un asunto que atender y no puede esperar mas-anuncio con gravedad el moreno. Remus observaba con seriedad las facciones de Harry, tomo al joven del hombro, hizo un breve gesto a las dos mujeres, y salieron a paso lento de la cocina con Mikael pisándoles los talones.

-Harry, se lo que buscas y se la tarea que te encomendó Dumbledore-pronto el asombro del moreno no se hizo esperar.

-Pero….-

-Déjame terminar-Remus tomo aire antes de poder continuar-Dumbledore me conto todo antes de emprender el viaje contigo en busca del medallón….me encomendó que te diera esto-hurgo la cadena que pendía de su cuello, un reluciente anillo de oro brillo con increíble intensidad, tenia unas pequeñas runas talladas alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo-con este anillo podrás destruir los horcruxes, alberga magia oscura muy poderosa capaz de contrarrestar la magia de un horcrux, pero debes tener cuidado por muy pequeño que sea puede llegar a pesar mucho.

Remus poso el anillo en la palma de Harry que inmediato comenzó a brillar por unos segundos, Harry lo colgó en su cuello sorprendiéndose del peso de este.

El moreno agradeció al viejo merodeador, mientras este le hacia un breve seña de que comenzara con su búsqueda. Volvió su mirada hacia Mikael, que hizo un gesto de que el lo esperaba ahí.

Subió con rapidez los escalones, pasando con sigilo el cuadro de la Señora Black, evitando que esta comenzara a chillar. Abrió silenciosamente el salón donde años atrás se había encontrado con el medallón. La repisa permanecía intacta y más limpia de lo normal, busco el medallón detrás de los retratos de la Familia Black, llevándose la sorpresa de que este no se encontraba allí, furioso comenzó a buscar el medallón, recorría con rapidez algunas cajas llenas de objetos que descansaban en el piso. Uso un hechizo invocador, pero el medallón nunca llego a sus manos. Unas pisadas llamaron su atención, se arrodillo en el piso inspeccionando las pequeñas huellas desnudas, sus ojos se dilataron al máximo, mientras se levantaba con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Kreacher-susurro con furia, salió con rapidez del salón bajando a trompicones las escaleras.-¡KREACHER!-grito.

Un sonido sordo hizo eco en el descansillo, mientras el viejo elfo aparecía frente a Harry.

-¿Qué desea amo?-susurro, mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia que mostraba burla y descaro hacia Harry.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Kreacher no comprende lo que desea el amo-declaro el elfo con tranquilidad y falsa ignorancia.

Harry con una sorprendente agilidad tomo al elfo del cuello y lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos.

-No te hagas el tonto, te ordeno que me digas donde esta el medallón de Slytherin-susurro el moreno.

Kreacher se retorcía entre el fuerte agarre del moreno, tratando de ignorar la orden se su nuevo amo.

-¡Dilo!-Harry apretó con más fuerza el frágil cuello del elfo.

-Kreacher lo guardo, pero ese andrajoso borracho, lo robo, mi pobre ama, que diría de mi, dejando entrar, a ladrones…-pronto Kreacher comenzó con sus murmullos anti sonantes.

-Mundungus-susurro el moreno, pronto se dio cuenta de todo y soltó al elfo.

Bajo los escalones restantes topándose con Remus y Mikael.

-¿Qué suced…?-

-Remus ¿donde esta Mundungus?-pregunto con rapidez el moreno.

-No lo se supongo que en un bar de Hogsmeade-repondio el merodeador.

-Robo el medallón-anuncio el moreno.

-Ese maldito ladrón.-exclamo Lupin.

-Debemos ir por el, antes de que el horcrux caiga en malas manos-dijo con gravedad Mikael.

Pronto se despidieron de Remus, subieron sus capuchas y desaparecieron dejando atrás una estela de luz.

Aparecieron en una de las pocas calles transitadas de Hogsmeade, sus pasos hacían eco en las vacias calles. Llegaron frente a un rotulo que rezaba "Cabeza de puerco". El dueño del bar tiraba de un bulto sucio y enmarañado. Lo tiro en la calle y regreso al bar.

Harry pronto reconoció aquel bulto sucio que despedía un extraño y familiar olor a licor con tabaco añejo. Cruzaron la calle, Mikael alzo un poco a Mundungus, sus pequeños ojos cristalinos repararon en Harry y comenzó a manotear buscando su varita, mordió la mano de Mikael, mientras este lo soltaba de dolor. Corrió todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, pero una repentina sacudida en el piso lo hizo trasbillar y caer de costado al empedrado.

Harry pronto llego hasta el junto con Mikael, lo tomo de las solapas y lo azoto contra el muro más cercano.

-Hola "Dung" tratando de colarte a lugares prohibidos para ti- se burlo el moreno-Bien "Dung" prometo no hacerte daño si me entregas el medallón de Slytherin-

-No se de que me estas hablando-sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Vamos yo se que tu lo tienes-Harry apretó mas el agarre, provocando un ataque de tos en Mundungus. De sus manos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas llamas alcanzando el saco sucio de Mundungus.

-¡Harry!-le advirtió Mikael.

Harry deshizo el agarre dejándolo caer, mientras se retorcía en el piso tratando de controlar las llamas que consumían su andrajoso saco.

El medallón salió rodando de uno de los bolsillos interiores del saco de Mundungus, Harry lo recogió con rapidez, sintiendo que el anillo colgado en su cuello comenzaba a brillar por la aproximada cercanía del Horcrux. El anillo ardía el rojo vivo, el moreno se apresuro a quitárselo con rapidez. Se puso el anillo y agarro con fuerza el medallón, un ensordecedor alarido perforo los oídos del moreno, el medallón comenzó agitarse, tratando de huir del anillo. Pronto Mikael formo un escudo entorno a ellos. Una fuerza invisible impulso a Mikael y Mundungus provocando que se estrellaran fuera del escudo. Harry luchaba contra un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, el alarido tomaba mas fuerza haciendo que el moreno gritara de dolor. Un espectro deforme salió del medallón retorciéndose, pronto se disolvió ante los ojos del moreno, destruyendo al fin otro Horcrux. Cayó de rodillas amortiguando la caída con sus manos que temblaban sin control, pronto todo su alrededor comenzó a girar bruscamente mientras los envolvía la oscuridad.

* * *

Lord Voldemort soltó un ensordecedor alarido, alarmando a sus seguidores que corrieron a auxiliar a su amo.

Voldemort se levanto con furia, alzo su varita y torturo a uno de sus seguidores, mientras su grito de rabia hacia eco en las frías murallas de piedra.


	19. Reencuentros y un aliado más

**Harry Potter y el comienzo de una guerra.**

XIX. Reencuentros y un aliado más.

Unos molestos murmullos comenzaban a sacarlo de aquel placentero sueño. Abrió con pesadez los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Tanteo con cuidado la mesita de noche que yacía a su costado, encontrando sus gafas al momento. Pronto la sala tomo más nitidez. Dos personas hablan entre murmullos, fuera de las cortinas que rodeaban su camilla. Una repentina brisa le golpeo el rostro, embriagando al moreno con ese característico olor a pociones y medicinas; la enfermería de Hogwarts.

La emoción embargaba al moreno, después de casi un año de estar lejos de sus amigos y de lo que consideraba su hogar, al fin se encontraba en ella, refugiado entre aquellos muros de piedra. Los continuos murmullos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-No es seguro que permanezcan aquí-susurro la voy de la Madame Pomfrey.- Ahora Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro y menos para el.-

Un silencio perturbo el lugar, por lo que el moreno decidió descubrir su "escondite". Sus pies desnudos tocaron el frio piso de mármol que adornaba con elegancia la enfermería.

Pronto los rostros preocupados de Madame Pomfrey y Mikael se volvieron hacia el.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto con preocupación el ángel. Madame Pomfrey se acerco apresuradamente tomando los signos vitales del moreno comprobando que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-Perfectamente-miro su mano, todavía tenía puesto el anillo, pequeñas quemaduras se enroscaban como serpientes a lo largo de su mano.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Me temo que no es seguro permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar-declaro Mikael-Los mortifagos han tomado el mando del colegio-

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!...¿Como...Como pudo suceder esto?... ¿Que no había protección en el colegio?- Trato de dar un paso, con la intención de averiguar si aquello era cierto, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo tambalear.

-Tranquilo todavía estas un poco débil-Mikael lo sostuvo por lo hombros, deteniendo su caída. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el desnudo pecho del moreno, una luz broto de su mano impactando sobre Harry.



-Con eso estarás mejor-Harry volvió a dar un paso pero esta ves sin tambalearse. Tomo con rapidez la capa que lo abrigaba horas antes .Camino con paso decidido a la salida de la enfermería, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Estas loco, si alguien te ve- reclamo el guardián.

-Seré cauteloso. Solo quiere saber si están bien- pronto el agarre se aflojo permitiendo que el moreno se escabullera por la puerta.

-Ten cuidado-la advertencia del guardián se perdió en el aire.

Los pasos del moreno resonaban por el pasillo, la capucha ocultaba su rostro, ocultándolo de miradas curiosas. Unas voces captaron la atención del moreno. Se escabullo detrás de una armadura robusta, ocultándose de las sombras que se proyectaban en el piso conforme se acercaban.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un alumno fuera de su cama-la rasposa voz del conserje resonó por el pasillo.-Veo que no has entendido la lección Sr Weasley.-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sorpresa, a tan solo unos pasos estaba su amigo pelirrojo. Una vaga idea cruzo por la cabeza del moreno y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Creo que el calabozo te espera-

-No será necesario Sr. Filch- Harry había salido desde las sombras, oculto bajo la protección de la capucha.- Yo me encargare de el, puede retirarse-

Una mueca de desagrado surco el viejo rostro del celador, miro a sus pies y le hizo un gesto a su fiel gata. Pronto las dos siluetas se perdieron entre las sombras.

Harry tomo con fuerza el hombro del pelirrojo y lo guio, según el pelirrojo, sin rumbo. Ninguno de los dos habla, sus sombras eran proyectadas por la luz de la luna que se colaba de los ventanales de los corredores. Pronto se encontraban deambulando por el séptimo piso. Harry paso tres veces por aquel lugar, una puerta incrustada apareció en el muro.

El encapuchado obligo a Ron aventurarse en la sala multipropósitos; una pequeña sala les dio la bienvenida, los típicos colores de la casa Griffindor brillaban desde todos los rincones.

Ron se soltó con rapidez de aquel extraño agarre, y amenazo a su raptor con la varita.



-Estoy harto de ustedes, ya no permitiré que me amenacen ni a mí ni a mi familia.-escupió con desprecio Ron.

-Tranquilo, creí que me considerabas tu hermano- la capucha que refugia la identidad del moreno, cayo a sus pies.

El agarre en la varita se aflojo considerablemente, y la dejo caer inerte en el suelo. Aquellos ojos que años atrás poseían un toque infantil e inocente, habían perdido aquel brillo, el moreno se asusto por el aspecto deplorable de su amigo, su rostro había adquirido una madurez increíble, sus ojos reflejaban determinación y coraje impresionante. Todavía le saca unos centímetros, lo único que quedaba de su amigo eran aquellas pecas muy características de los Weasley, que lucían por toda su rostro.

-Hey, ¿no me das un abrazo?- Harry se acerco con cautela a su pelirrojo amigo. Pronto los dos se unieron en un abrazo después de tanto tiempo. Después de unos minutos los dos se separaron, se formo un incomodo silencio.

-Ron, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-rompió el silencio el moreno.

-Quien-tu-sabes esta tomando todo, el ministerio, los medios, media comunidad mágica y hasta el colegio…vivimos entre mortifagos!!-soltó con coraje el pelirrojo.

-Y eso no es todo-susurro el moreno. Ron miro con terror a Harry- Al parecer no solo los mortifagos son nuestros enemigos…se les han unido a la causa un gran numero de demonios y una que otra alimaña….y nos superan en numero.-

Las pocas esperanzas del pelirrojo se esfumaron al escuchar aquella declaración por parte del moreno. Su rostro se ensombreció perdiendo toda fe.

-Solo nos queda pelear-susurro el moreno. Palmeo la espalda del pelirrojo- No te preocupes, toda saldrá bien, no hay que perder la esperanza………la esperanza muere al ultimo-

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, los débiles rayos se colaban por los ventanales que rodeaban los muros, bañando sus rostros.

Caminaban en silencio, mientras pensaban en la ultima conversación de hace unos minutos.

-Y ¿Como va el entrenamiento?-rompió el silencio el pelirrojo.

-Es duro, pero va bien, no es fácil ser un ángel. -respondió el moreno.



De nuevo el silencio los acompaño en su camino.

-¿Como están todos?- pregunto el moreno.

-Estamos bien, tratamos de no meternos en problemas pero esos desgraciados…-empuño con fuerza su mano-Muchos han abandonado el colegio incluso el país... muchas familias temen por sus seres queridos…simplemente se quieren alejar de la guerra…que es cosa imposible, poco a poco el mundo se va hundiendo en la guerra, no solo en la mágica, si no también los muggles lo sienten-

Un ruido alerto a ambos. Una docena de encapuchados llevaban a cuentas un bulto ensangrentado. La sangre del bulto teñía los jardines del colegio.

-¿Qué es..?-pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de enfocar con claridad el bulto.

-Parece un…-un aullido ahogado salió del bulto, mientras se agitaba débilmente tratando de liberarse de los grilletes que apresaban sus extremidades- Es un Hombre Lobo-

Se escondieron detrás de una armadura, observando como los mortifagos arrastraban con crueldad al lobo.

-¿Qué no los Hombres Lobos estaban en las filas de Quien-Tu-Sabes?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Pues al parecer ese no esta de su lado-

Siguieron por largo rato a los encapuchados, escondiéndose en las sombras.

Pronto llegaron a los calabozos del castillo. Arrojaron con fuerza al Hombre mientras lo encadenaban al muro. Un encapuchado se acerco al hombre.

-Pasaras un buen rato aquí, a causa de tu traición-cerro la celda y se alejo unos cuantos pasos-Ni creas que esos traidores se saldrán con la suya…los atrapare yo mismo y veras como caen uno tras otro- soltó una salvaje carcajada mientras salía por la escalinata.

Un aullido salió de las fauces del hombre, mientras se dejaba caer al piso.

Harry salió de su escondite. Mientras Ron le advertía entre murmullos.

Pronto visualizo con claridad al hombre, sus facciones no eran en su totalidad salvajes, un fino vello cubría su maduro rostro, sus ojos, se dilataron al escuchar los sigilosos pasos del moreno. Un gruñido advirtió al moreno de no acercarse más de lo debido.

-¡¡No te acerques!!-rugió, se levanto de un salto y se lanzo hacia el moreno, los grilletes detuvieron el ataque, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Tranquilo, no tengo malas intenciones-dijo el moreno.



Una sarcástica carcajada salió del hombre.

Los grisáceos ojos del hombre martillaban al moreno evaluándolo, tratando de intimidarlo. Pero este ni se inmuto, le sostuvo la mirada al hombre. Su mirada cambio por unos instantes sustituyendo el verde por uno casi blanquecino, haciendo al hombre sobresaltarse detrás de las rejas.

-Veo que eres un ángel, y no uno cualquiera-el hombre volvió a levantarse, sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura.-Eres el guardián de los cuatro elementos…como el-

Sus puños se tensaron, el moreno tenso el ceño, y se acerco aun más a la celda.

-¿Cómo quien?-cuestiono.

-Damon-susurro con un siseo.

-¿Fue el, quien te tiene preso?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

Los rayos de la luna llena bañaban el rostro del hombre, un gemido lastimero estremeció al moreno.

-Por mi maldita culpa, por mi cobardía, y tal vez por debilidad…-sus ojos se empañaron, las lágrimas luchaban por rodar libremente sobre su rostro, pero las contuvo. Finalmente se recostó en el muro de piedra mirando hacia la única ventana que había en la habitación.- Los fenómenos como yo siempre hemos sido perseguidos y exiliados de la sociedad. Tratados como la peor escoria, su apatía nos hizo huir y escondernos…como ratas. Algunos fueron valientes, pero su valentía cabo su propia tumba. Muchos fueron asesinados o presos, tal y como yo.-levanto sus brazos mostrando sus grilletes- Damon se aprovecho de la situación, olio nuestro miedo. Nos metió ideas, nos prometió que si formábamos parte de su ejército, dejaríamos de ser unos fenómenos….pero aumentamos mas ese desprecio. Asesinábamos bajo su orden, hacíamos los trabajos sucios, manchábamos nuestra reputación, manchando nuestras manos de sangre inocente, todo por miedo.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué te apreso?-

-Desobedecí sus órdenes, no quise manchar más mis manos de inocentes.-

Harry miro con tristeza el rostro cabizbajo del hombre. Pero sus ojos relucieron de decisión. Se acerco a la cerradura de la celda, inspeccionándola.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- rugió el hombre.



-Tratando de liberarte-

-¿QUE? te has vuelto loco-esta vez el pelirrojo había salido de su escondite-Es un hombre lobo, podría atacarnos.-

-No se me hace justo que lo dejemos aquí, podría ser de utilidad…podría ayudarnos.-

-Pero…por Merlín sigues pensando como un héroe…no vas a ir salvando a todo el que se te cruce.-

Harry apoyo su mano en la cerradura, un resplandor salió de ella, la cerradura comenzaba a derretirse con el calor que el moreno ejercía.

-Listo-sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto con asombro el pelirrojo, mirando la puerta abierta.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto el hombre.

-Todos cometemos errores, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas-

El hombre miro al moreno, mientras salía a paso lento de la celda.

-Eres diferente a Damon, si mi ayuda es crucial, te ayudare en lo que pueda.-

Harry le sonrió ofreciéndole la mano al hombre.

-Bueno creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Harry Potter.-

-Blaze- aceptando la mano del moreno.

Un golpe alerto a los tres. Unos forcejeos se escuchaban desde las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras.

-¡¡Veras lo que te pasa por tu insolencia!!-rugió una voz rasposa.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-surgió una segunda voz, el corazón del moreno se contrajo al escuchar esa voz, aquella voz que añora escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ginny……-


End file.
